Irrational Mistake
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: Alors qu'elle se rend à un rendez-vous, Samantha Carter se fait enlever par une organisation secrète.
1. Kidnapping

**Irrational Mistake**

_**Genre:**__ 80 % Romance ; 20 % Aventure… _

_**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM… _

‡

Il était environ huit heure du matin, lorsque le docteur Samantha Carter se réveilla, lovée dans des draps chaud et duveteux. Elle ferma plusieurs fois les yeux avant de les ré ouvrir, pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante, avant de prendre le réveil sur sa table de chevet et d'essayer de discerner les nombres qui y étaient affichés… _8h 23_, elle n'était donc pas en retard, du moins pas encore. Avec un plus grand effort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle parvint à s'assoir sur son lit, se décidant qu'il était grand temps de se préparer. Pourtant, l'homme allongé à ses côtés ne semblait pas de cette avis. En effet, il venait d'attraper un morceau de sa chemise nuit, avec un mouvement lasse et fatigué.

_- Je croyais que tu avais pris ton jour de congé ? _Interrogea-t-il, la voix endormie.

_- C'est le cas… mais mon père m'attend, tu te souviens ? Il m'a invité à boire un café._

_- Il souhaite surtout te proposer une place dans son laboratoire._

_- Et alors ? Si jamais il le faisait j'accepterais avec plaisir… J'ai l'impression qu'on devient très proche ces temps-ci, alors qu'il n'a jamais été là pour moi quand j'étais petite._

_- Je sais, et je ça me rend heureux parce que tu l'es toi aussi._

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari avec un sourire. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il était toujours aussi attentionné que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré. Samantha déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres, afin de le remercier silencieusement, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire et de chercher une tenue décontractée pour son rendez-vous avec son père.

_- Est-ce que tu vas lui en parler ? _Demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

_- Lui parler de quoi ?_

_- Du bébé ?_

_- Tu veux dire du projet de bébé ? _Rectifia-t-elle._ Je ne sais pas Joe, ça me semble assez compliqué pour le moment… Il ne l'as jamais rencontré et…_

_- Et tu penses que je ne lui plairais pas ? _L'interrompit-il.

_- Qui pourrait te trouver des défauts ? Tu es ambassadeur, _ironisa-t-elle en enfilant un haut noir.

_- C'est ça moque toi, _dit-il avec un sourire avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Samantha rit faiblement avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le lit, habillée, et de prendre le collier que Joseph lui avait offert pour leur anniversaire de mariage deux jours plus tôt. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'assoir, avant de prendre le pendentif des mains de la scientifique et de le passer lui-même autour de son coup. Il déposa ensuite un baiser au creux de l'épaule droite de la jeune femme et l'observa se relever une nouvelle fois.

_- Je t'appelles d'accord ?_

_- Je n'attend que ça, _répondit-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

La jeune femme se retrouva dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard et s'empara d'un croissant nature qu'elle croqua à pleine dent avant d'attraper son manteau et de quitter la demeure. Cela faisait un an qu'elle y avait emménagé, et pourtant, elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à son envergure si démesurée. C'était sans doute la petite tâche d'encre sur l'œuvre d'art qu'était sa vie jusqu'à présent. En effet, elle rêvé parfois de retrouver son ancienne maison, ou même d'en acheter une éloignée de tout. Mais il était hors de question d'en parler à Joe, qui adorait la maison qu'il avait fait construire pour eux neuf mois après leur rencontre. Leur histoire c'était mis en place rapidement, mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'embuche dans leur couple, si bien que Sam avait décidé de lui faire confiance… Et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Samantha prit place dans sa voiture et jeta son manteau sur le siège passager. Elle mis ensuite le contact et alluma la radio où la chanson _Far Away_, de Nickelback venait de commencer. La jeune femme sourit, elle l'avait toujours adoré. La voiture quitta enfin l'allée avant de se retrouver sur la chaussée, où la circulation était abondante vu le nombre de personnes qui se rendaient au travail. Elle prit donc les routes les plus étroites, pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard et se retrouva bientôt dans le centre ville, où s'imposait le grand centre de recherches de la ville.

Auparavant, elle s'était formée en tant que militaire et astrophysicienne, mais Joseph lui avait demandé d'arrêter, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'exposer à des dangers inutiles lorsqu'elle deviendrait mère de famille. Et bien qu'elle avait réussit ces années formatrices avec succès, elle avait accepté, sachant qu'il ne pouvait en sortir que du positif. Elle avait pourtant insisté pour garder une chose du monde militaire : sa coiffure, qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié longue. Désormais, elle fabriquait de nouvelles armes pour l'armée américaine, mais ce job ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, et elle en avait parlé à son père, qui lui avait annoncé la veille qu'il lui avait trouvé un nouveau travail où elle pourrait exercer son talent. Sam sourit à cette pensée, elle espérait tellement qu'il l'engage dans son centre de recherches ! Car celui travaillait en priorité sur l'évolution de la galaxie, l'expansion de l'univers, les mystères de l'énergie noire… Tout les sujets scientifique dont Sam raffolait.

Elle secoua alors la tête, bien qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître depuis très peu de temps, elle était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas une attention aussi délicate envers elle, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pensé.

La jeune femme parvint enfin à trouver une place de parking et sortit de sa voiture avec nervosité. Si le travail que lui proposait son père ne lui plaisait pas, elle aurait dût mal à trouver une façon poli de refuser sans le froisser. Elle observa sa montre, _8h 45_, elle allait être en retard. Elle accéléra donc le pas, en direction d'une ruelle déserte qui se trouvait à proximité du centre, et qui menait sur une grande place où ils avaient prit l'habitude de commander un café sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant.

Elle passa donc devant une camionnette blanche, avant de finalement entamer sa traversée. Mais à ce moment là, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras avec douceur. Sam se retourna et sentit son ventre se contracter lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux chocolat d'un homme séduisant, ayant visiblement quelques années de plus qu'elle. Celui passa sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, avec un air ennuyait, avant d'afficher un sourire charmeur à l'adresse de la jeune femme qu'il détailla de bas en haut.

_- Excusez-moi madame, _commença-t-il après un coup d'œil vers son alliance, _mais est-ce que vous auriez l'heure ?_

_- Bien sûr, il est neuf heure moins le quart._

_- Merci beaucoup._

Sam lui adressa un sourire avant de regarder son bras qu'il retenait toujours. Celui-ci retira sa main avec précipitation tout en présentant ses excuses. Elle lui souhaita alors une bonne journée avant de reprendre son chemin. Mais l'inconnu la rattrapa et se mis à nouveau face à elle.

_- Autre chose ? _Demanda Sam, légèrement surprise.

- _Entrez dans la voiture, _répliqua-t-il après un regard vers la camionnette.

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

Celui-ci sortit alors une arme qu'il appuya contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit son sang se glacer, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais l'homme lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras avec brutalité.

- _Dépêchez-vous Carter, je n'aime pas me répéter._

Sam fronça les sourcils, comment connaissait-il son nom ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle et regarda, implorante, les quelques passants qui étaient trop loin pour voir la scène qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. Elle n'avait rien sur elle, rien pour se défendre, et ne pouvait espéré désarmer son adversaire sans qu'il appui par la même occasion sur la gâchette.

Perdant patiente, l'inconnu la poussa lui-même vers la camionnette et ouvrit la porte coulissante avant de l'obliger à entrer. Celle-ci tomba alors sur la taule dur et fraiche du véhicule avant de pousser un cris étouffer, que lui avait causé la douleur de la chute. Il pénétra à son tour dans le coffre et donna un coup sur le siège conducteur. La voiture démarra alors avec un drôle de bruit avant de quitter la place de parking.

_- Excusez-moi, je crois qu'on a sauté les présentations… je m'appelle Jack,… Jack O'Neill._

_→ A SUIVRE, _j'attend vos impressions ^^.


	2. Questions

**Hey ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il ne racconte pas grand chose mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews; j'espère en avoir d'autres. Plusieurs personnes ont pensé que Sam était atteinte d'amnésie où se trouvait dans une réalité parallèle, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Car la porte des étoiles et les autres mondes n'existent pas. Je ne vais même pas parler de Daniel et Teal'c. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout mes lecteurs. Bye**

Sam reprit connaissance trois heures plus tard, ne se souvenant de rien. En effet, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, sans doute dût à la douleur que lui provoquait sa tête. Bientôt, un goût métallique s'introduit dans sa bouche, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que du sang s'écoulait le long de sa joue, en partance de son front, pour finalement arriver à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une odeur de fer, mélangeait à celle de moisissure, emplit bientôt ses narines, lui donnant la nausée.

Elle tenta de s'assoir, mais la douleur était trop forte pour envisageait de bouger. La jeune femme se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, s'empêchant de crier, avant que des images ne la ramène à la réalité. En effet, elle se souvint enfin de l'homme charmant qui l'avait abordé dans la rue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le restaurant où son père et elle avait prit rendez-vous. Celui-ci avait ensuite sortit une arme et l'avait obligé à monter dans la camionnette... Jack O'Neill ! C'était sous ce nom qu'il s'était présenté. Elle repensa alors à Jacob, qui devait supposer qu'elle avait oublié leur entrevue, avant que son esprit ne se tourne plutôt vers Joseph, qui de son côté, devait être fou d'inquiétude. La jeune femme se mit à chercher dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus… Elle aurait dût s'en douter pourtant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au dessus d'elle. Apparemment, ses malfaiteurs se trouvaient à l'étage supérieur. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle commença à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Sam réussit à s'assoir, avant d'examiner les minces rayons de soleil filtraient par les vitres crasseuses. Malheureusement, la hauteur pour atteindre ces carreaux étaient inaccessible. Mais cet éclairage, bien que faible, lui permit de détailler la majorité des éléments que contenaient la pièce… Il faisait sombre, humide, et une lourde grille la confinait dans un espace réservé et insalubre, lui laissant tout de même deviner les nombreux cachots qui jouxtaient le sien. A première vue, elle se trouvait dans une ancienne prison ou une base désinfectait. Un lit délabré était installé dans un coin, ne laissant apparemment qu'un confort minimal à ses usagers.

La jeune femme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'empêchant de craquer. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de contact avec des gens louchent, et n'avait donc aucune idée de la raison qui les avaient poussé à s'en prendre à elle. Que cherchaient-t-ils ? Et pourquoi n'avait-on pas encore essayer de lui parler ?

Sam n'avait jamais éprouvé de crainte aussi grande. Mais quelque chose d'autre l'inquiétait… Ces gens étaient de toute évidence des criminels… alors pourquoi l'un d'eux avait-il prit le risque de dévoiler son identité ? Savait-il déjà qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir le dénoncer ?… C'était presque évident.

Et dire qu'elle venait seulement de retrouver son père, de faire des projets d'avenir avec Joe ! Cette vie là lui semblait déjà bien loin lorsqu'elle repensa aux enfant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais, tout comme les nombreuses années qu'elle avait crut, ce matin même, avoir encore devant elle.

Soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux hommes qui examinèrent un instant la jeune femme. L'un d'eux resta dans l'ombre, ne laissant apparaître que sa silhouette, tandis que le second s'avançait vers la grille. La scientifique se redressa, préférant qu'il ne la domine pas de sa hauteur lorsqu'il entrerait dans la cellule.

- _Apparemment la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé._

Samantha réussit enfin à discerner les traits de son visage. C'était un homme qui venait visiblement d'entrer dans la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns et court, il avait un visage banalement américain. Pourtant ces yeux n'avait rien de commun, ils s'emblaient en effet avoir tout vu, tout vécut.

L'individu finit par ouvrir la grille avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme, qui lui lançait un regard glacial.

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Interrogea-t-elle alors, d'une voix haineuse.

_- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de poser des questions._

_- Je veux parler à votre supérieur._

_- T'entends ça Jack ? La demoiselle veut voir le bosse,_ répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de tourner vivement la tête vers l'entrée pour retrouver le visage de son précédent agresseur, mais celui-ci était toujours caché dans la pénombre. Elle voulu alors ajouter quelque chose mais perdit l'équilibre lorsque l'homme à ses côtés la frappa au visage. La jeune femme réussit à se stabiliser au bout de quelques secondes, mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il voulait l'atteindre de nouveau. Elle parvint à éviter le coup et frappa son adversaire dans les côtes avant de le projeter à terre. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur avec force, contrôlait par des bras puissants. Elle essaya de se retourner vers celui qui en était la cause mais il la retenait immobile.

_- Coriace hein ?_ Cracha l'homme encore au sol.

_- Je t'avais dit de lire son dossier Charlie…_ Précisa une voix chaude qu'elle reconnu instantanément à son oreille.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Elle prend des cours de catch à mi-temps ?_

_- Mieux… Elle a suivi une formation niveau trois des combats à mains nues pendant ses études à l'académie de l'US Air Force, où elle est sortie première de sa promotion._

_- Rien que ça,_ ironisa Kawalsky.

_- … Tu me dois vingt dollars, _répliqua Jack, un sourire dans la voix.

Sam voulu se dégager de son étreinte mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Elle était épuisait, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir debout qu'une dizaine de secondes si jamais il la lâché. Peut-être l'avait-il remarquait, car il la conduisit jusqu'au lit avant de menotter son poignet droit aux barreaux. Il s'accouda alors au mur le plus proche avant de la fixer longuement, donnant à la scientifique l'impression d'être passé au rayon X. Mais elle soutint son regard du début à la fin, ce qui finit par le faire sourire.

_- Si j'étais vous j'arrêterais de jouer les wonder woman, _sembla-t-il menacer bien que son ton restait des plus paisible.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêché d'être intriguait par cet inconnu qui paraissait ne dégager qu'une aura de respect, alors qu'il devait surement être l'auteur d'une centaine de mort. Mais elle finit par détourner les yeux, essayant d'être prudente.

_- Votre but est voué à l'échec, mon mari est…_

_- Sénateur et aura envoyé des flics à ma recherche avant la fin de la journée,_ termina Jack, amusait. _Calmez-vous d'accord ? On vous a enlevé parce que c'était les ordres, bien que vous risquez ne jamais revoir le sénateur Faxon si vous ne coopérait pas._

_- Mais vous ne m'avez rien demandé,_ remarqua-t-elle, souhaitant connaître les raisons de sa capture.

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit notre travail s'arrête là... Pour le reste vous en discuterez avec Maybourne._

Sam ferma les yeux, impuissante. Pourquoi lui donnait-il autant d'informations ? Elle ne voulait pas connaître leur identité, elle souhaitait seulement rentrer chez elle et oublier toute cette histoire. Il l'observa avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivit de Kawalsky. Lorsqu'il referma la grille derrière lui, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la jeune femme et s'appuya sur les barreaux de la cellule.

_- Connaître nos noms ne vous servira à rien… Les Black OPS, ça vous dit quelque chose ?_

Il quitta alors la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, laissant par la même occasion sa captive réfléchir à la signification de ses aveux.

→ A SUIVRE


	3. The aim

**Coucou !**

**Voilà enfin la suite, désolée pour le retard j'ai du réparer mon ordi, faute de virus et j'étais en allemagne la moitié des vacances.**

**Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai écri quelques chapitres. Laissez moi quelques reviews s'il vous plait, ça peut toujours m'encourager. **

**A bientôt, Nikita**

Sam ouvrit les yeux, découvrant une nouvelle fois que ce cauchemar était réel. Elle afficha une grimace alors qu'elle sentit une douleur perçante au niveau de ses poignés. Décidemment ces menottes étaient bien trop serrées !

Combien de temps s'était-elle assoupi ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce prouvait qu'il faisait nuit. Et en effet, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, Sam ne vit rien d'autre que la pluie s'abattant sur les carreaux avec rage.

Elle n'avait donc pas cessait depuis qu'elle s'était endormi ? Comme si le fait qu'elle soit dans cette endroit n'était pas assez terrifiant ! La jeune femme avait toujours détesté la pluie, qui était tombée à chaque moment pénible de sa vie : La mort de sa mère, les absences les plus prolongeaient de son père et le jour ou elle avait quitté l'armé… Nan ! Ce dernier n'avait pas était une erreur, bien qu'elle adorait son travail, elle ne l'avait pas seulement quitté pour Josef, mais pour qu'elle puisse avoir un avenir.

Josef, qui devait-être dans tout ces états désormais. Avait-il prévenu Jacob ? Celui-ci était-il inquiet ? Après tout il n'avait pas vraiment sut élever sa fille après la mort de sa femme… Mais bien sûr qu'il l'était !

Finalement, Sam se redressa, ne voulant plus rester là à ne rien faire. Elle tenta de glisser ses mains à travers les menottes mais l'espace était trop insuffisant. Elle étudia alors le lit, qui semblait toujours aussi fragile, avant de constater avec un sourire que le barreau qui retenait la seconde menotte l'était tout autant. Elle plaça alors sa main gauche sur le lit pour le retenir avant de tirer un coup sec sur sa main droite. Le bois céda avec un craquement rauque, la libérant de ses liens.

Sans perdre de temps, la scientifique se releva vivement pour chercher un moyen de s'échapper. Mais son pied percuta un objet qui rebondis légèrement sur le sol avec un bruit sec.

Sam se mordit les lèvres, pendant que l'écho se dissipait peu à peu.

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un broc en terre cuite qu'on avait dut déposer là lorsqu'elle dormait pour qu'elle puisse se réhydrater. Mais le liquide s'écoulait déjà à travers la roche poreuse qui recouvrait le sol.

Ses lèvres ne lui avait jamais semblées aussi sèche, et elle regrettait déjà sa tentative d'évasion qui avait causé la chute du récipient.

Mais tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grille en désespoir de cause, elle perçut la voix de deux hommes se rapprochant. Et d'après les bribes de conversation qui lui parvenaient, ceux-ci se trouvaient en plein conflit.

Sam hésita un moment, avant de se coucher à nouveau et de fermer les yeux, pour faire mine de dormir.

Bientôt, les voix devinrent audible et le bruit d'une clef qu'on tournait dans une serrure lui glaça le sang.

_- Occupé ? J'aurais put dormir quelques heures au lieu de passer mon temps à vous attendre ! _Tonna la voix de Jack alors qu'il entrait dans les cachots.

_- Si c'est de repos dont vous avez besoin, je vous en prit, vous pouvez disposez._

_- Ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est d'un vrai supérieur, pas de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à lustrer son insigne derrière un bureau._

_- Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes colonel, à moins que vous souhaitiez qu'on se passe de vos services… Et vous savez ce que ça signifit dans votre cas ?_

_- Mais allez-y Maybourne, relevez moi de mes fonctions ! Après tout je suis peut-être le seul à savoir à quoi les Black OPS servent véritablement de nos jours._

L'œil droit d'Harry tiqua avant qu'il ne se décide à pénétrer dans la cellule de Sam.

Jack, quant-à lui, fronça les sourcils en remarquant le broc d'eau renversé à plus de deux mètres de lui. Mais il se contenta de refermer la grille derrière lui, gardant le silence.

Maybourne s'approchait du lit avec un pas martial avant de s'arrêter brusquement au côté de la jeune femme, toujours allongée. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour la réveiller, celle-ci se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et donna un coup de poing au visage du bureaucrate. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière, pressant son nez ensanglanté avec douleur. Jack fit mine d'avancer mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il empoigna alors les cheveux de la jeune femme et la poussa à s'agenouiller à terre avec rage. Elle tenta de se libérer mais il lui prit alors la main et serra quatre de ses doigts avec force avant de les tirer vers le bas.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de crier sous la douleur alors que le colonel O'Neill s'approchait d'un pas. Bientôt, ses os allaient céder, et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il empoigna donc l'épaule droite de son supérieur et l'obligea à lui faire face avant d'abattre son poing sur son visage. Son adversaire perdit alors l'équilibre puis s'écroula à terre.

Sam, elle, ramena sa main contre ses jambes avant d'observer Jack avec une lueur de gratitude extrême dans les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il lisait ça dans les yeux de l'une de ses victimes, et il se sentit étrangement transporté, à se demander pourquoi les gens se droguaient. Mais cet instant fut de courte durée alors que toute son attention se reportait sur Maybourne qui se relevait péniblement.

_- On dirait que votre carrière ne touche à sa fin Jack._

_- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger Maybourne… Mon geste était peut-être déplacé mais vous n'êtes pas dans l'autorisation de faire souffrir un prisonnier à des fins personnelles._

_- Et bien puisque vous tenez temps à préserver madame Carter il serait peut-être bon que ce soit vous qui la prendrait en charge pendant que vos hommes exécuterons la seconde partie de la mission._

_- Je ne fais pas de baby-sitting, il me semble l'avoir déjà dit. _

- Mais c_'est moi qui donne les ordres._

_- Malheureusement, oui._

_- Vous devriez aller prévenir vos hommes pendant que j'informe notre invité, ils partent avec moi dès que j'en ai fini avec elle._

_- Ils sont sous mes ordres !_

_- La mission vient pourtant de vous être retirée !_

Jack le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la pièce, les nerfs à vif.

Sam, quant-à elle, semblait vidé de toute énergie et n'avait même pas prêter attention à l'échange enflammait de ses deux agresseurs. Elle se contentait de rester recroquevillé, serrant sa main blessée pour s'assurer que ses os n'étaient pas fracturaient. Elle voulait que ce cauchemar se finisse rapidement, même si le dénouement lui faisait perdre la vie.

Harry Maybourne l'aida à s'installer sur le lit avec un étrange sourire, comme s'il avait déjà gagné. Il la fixa ensuite un long moment avant de rompre enfin le silence.

_- Je dois dire que votre parcours m'impressionne docteur Carter._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_- Que vous me rendiez service, et en échange je vous promet qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal._

_- Et je devrais vous croire?_

_- C'est vrai que c'est peut-être difficile pour vous après ce que je viens de faire mais je vous en donne ma parole. Je suis même prêt à vous libérer dans les plus bref délais._

_- Pourtant vous oubliez que je sais qui vous êtes, ainsi que cette organisation._

_- Chaque personnes que vous avez put voir ici sont protégées par des gens haut placés qui s'arrangerons pour classer le dossier si vous transmettez la moindre informations. Et puis vous risqueriez de ne pas revoir Josef Faxon en vie si vous trouviez le moyen de contourner ces obstacles… ce qui sera aussi le cas si vous refusez._

Sam baissa la tête, comprenant enfin ce que Jack avait voulu dire par ces simples mots : « _Connaître nos noms ne vous servira à rien… Les Black OPS, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »._

Elle n'avait donc pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas dire «_ non_ », au risque de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus à ces yeux. Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisit elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour avoir une chance de le découvrir…

- _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_- C'est très simple en faite… J'ai besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur ce téléphone portable. Bien sûr, il vous est impossible de l'utiliser, mais à l'inverse je peux vous joindre. Débrouillez-vous pour que vous soyez la seule à connaître son existence, si ce n'est pas le cas, je le saurais. Dans quelques temps, je vous enverrais une instruction, que vous devrez exécuter. Mais il se peut qu'on se revoit avant pour la seconde partie de votre travail._

- _Et en quoi ça consiste ?_

_- Je vais revenir le plus tôt possible avec le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication de deux prototypes avec lesquel nous devons faire des essais… des bombes. Avec la qualification que vous avez, ce sera un jeu d'enfants._

_- Pour qui sont-elles destinés ? _Demanda Sam, écœuré.

_- Je vous l'ai dit, à faire des essais._

_- Et je devrais vous croire ?_

_- Croyiez ce qui vous aide le mieux à dormir docteur. Si la crainte de perdre votre mari n'est pas suffisante il se peut que celle de perdre votre père soit aussi ajouté à la liste… Jacob Carter c'est bien ça ?_

_- Vous êtes un monstre._

Harry Maybourne lui adressa un sourire avant de quitter la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

→ A SUIVRE


	4. Secret

**Et voilà déjà une autre suite, j'essaye de rattraper mon retard. Reviews ?**

Samantha était étendue sur le lit, essayant de dormir depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Peut-être était-ce dut au téléphone de Maybourne, qu'elle avait prit soin de dissimuler à l'intérieur du matelas, mais qui pouvait malgré ça se sentir sur sa colonne ? Sa présence lui rappelait sans cesse les paroles du bureaucrate. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle seule ne connaisse l'existence de l'appareil ? Il était pourtant comme eux, un homme ayant des centaines de morts sur sa conscience. Peut-être agissait-il dans son propre intérêt ? En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier O'Neill, qu'il avait laissé seul avec elle… Et cette haine avait l'air réciproque.

« _Je suis peut-être le seul à savoir à quoi les Black OPS servent véritablement de nos jours _». Ses mots se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce que Jack avait-il voulu dire par là ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait en lui quelque chose de différent. Et bien qu'il restait son premier agresseur, elle n'oubliait pas la faute qu'il avait commis en frappant son supérieur pour qu'elle n'ai pas les doigts brisaient… et elle l'avait remercié.

**FLASH BACK**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Maybourne, et il pleuvait toujours. Jamais Sam n'avait assisté à de pareil condition météorologique. Elles restait immobile, à regarder les gouttes s'écraser sur les vitres perméables. Une flaque d'eau avait déjà recouvert le sol et s'étendait lentement dans les joints de pièce.

Pourtant, le bruit d'une clef s'insérant dans une serrure attira son attention. Jack entra alors, l'air calme, bien qu'il devait encore cacher sa fureur contre Harry. Il ouvrit la grille et s'approcha de Sam, qui n'avait plus la force de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il la prit donc par le bras et l'entraina hors de la cellule sans un mot, se contentant seulement de maintenir la jeune femme. Il entoura sa taille de son bras, pour avoir une plus grande emprise sur elle et déclencha par la même occasion une sensation étrange le long de la colonne de la jeune femme, qu'elle prit pour de la crainte.

Ils longèrent un court moment un couloir avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une porte et ne lui ouvre la porte. Il s'agissait de sanitaire, compléter par une douche et de crèmes nécessaires pour se laver proprement. Elle le fixa un instant, surprise par tant de confort comparait à sa cellule. Quelque chose lui dit soudainement qu'elle n'y avait pas le droit, mais que Jack voulait seulement détourner les règles de ses supérieurs… Par vengeance ou par acte de bonne foie ?

Elle y réfléchit un moment avant de finalement couper le silence.

_- Je vous remercie pour tout à l'heure. Je sait que c'est stupide de s'inquiéter pour les os d'une main quand on est entre celles de kidnappeurs mais…_

Elle s'arrêta, voyant que Jack ne l'écoutait même pas, et eut alors l'envie de le secouer, pour qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole… mais elle resta docile face à cette pulsion étrange.

Sam entra ensuite dans la pièce, bientôt enfermée, avant de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'issues possibles.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La scientifique perçut alors une délicieuse odeur de chili con carne, et sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Au moins trois jours d'après les levés de soleil auquel elle avait assisté. Et pourtant, elle n'avait encore rien avalé. Elle se contentait donc de garder la même position, essayant de préserver son énergie.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse tenir le coup. Mais alors que ses yeux commençaient à se refermer, elle crut sentir une légère vibration en provenance du matelas. Elle se redressa alors vivement et ignora les vertiges qui la secouait pendant qu'elle extirpait le téléphone du lit. Mais son visage perdit ses dernières couleurs quand elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait ni nouveaux messages, ni appel manqué.

Peut-être était-ce les grognements que faisait son ventre en une plainte féroce qui l'avait trompé ?

De nouveau, elle entendit une clef s'enfoncer dans la serrure, et resta figer quelques secondes avant de remettre le cellulaire dans sa cachette. A peine fut-elle relevé que Jack entra dans les cachots, ayant apparemment retrouvé son calme.

Bien qu'au début, la jeune femme ne remarqua que le charme presque envoutant de l'irlandais, elle fut ravie de découvrir qu'il tenait un plateau dans ses mains. Elle se rapprocha alors de la grille, avec une faim qui ne cessait de croître en sentant l'odeur mexicain et attendit patiemment que Jack ne lui passe à travers la grille. Pourtant, dès que ce fut le cas, le militaire se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte principale, sans un mot. Sam en oublia alors son repas et essaya de trouver n'importe quel moyens qui permettraient de le retenir.

_- Quel sale temps, _lâcha-t-elle alors.

Jack se figea, stupéfait qu'elle lui parle de la pluie et du beau temps alors qu'elle se trouvait enfermé depuis plus de trois jours dans une cage qui devait avoir la taille du placard à balais du sénateur Faxon.

Sam réprima un sourire, assez fière de l'impact produit.

_- Vous avez décidé de ne pas m'adresser la parole ? Si c'est le cas ça va être difficile._

Jack la fixa alors de nouveau et s'approcha de la grille, bien que persuadait qu'il aurait dut quitter la pièce depuis longtemps.

_- Vous devriez vous mettre dans le crâne que vous n'êtes pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit._

_- Alors vous allez récupérer l'usage de la parole ou est-ce que j'avais raison… colonel ?_

_- Il serait plus sage que vous vous contentiez de manger… docteur._

_- Ne me faîte pas croire que vous me feriez quoi que ce soit si je ne vous écoutais pas._

Le militaire franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparaient, ne laissant qu'une grille est un espace minime entre eux. Il la fixa alors avec un regard vide et calme avant de couper à nouveau le silence.

_- La question est : est-ce que vous allez prendre ce risque ?_

Un frisson traversa la jeune femme de part en part, et machinalement, elle ne répondit pas, contrôlée par ces menaces voilées par cet air calme et plein de sagesse.

Jack la quitta alors des yeux et observa la sol, recouvert par une dizaine de centimètre d'eau qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné avant. Il observa ensuite la fenêtre, qui laissait une quantité impressionnante de liquide s'écouler dans le sous-sol avant de remarquer les fines chaussures en tissu de la jeune femme, qui devait lui glacer les pieds.

_- Je vais vous conduire à l'étage où vous resterez le temps que votre cellule ai évacué l'eau._

_- Hors de question._

Sam ignora le regard surprit que lui envoyait Jack, tandis que toute ces pensées se tournaient vers le téléphone portable, qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter des yeux.

_- La tempête est de plus en plus violente, si vous restez dans une cellule qui sera bientôt inondé jusqu'au sommier avec les microbes qui trainent et votre malnutrition, je ne donne pas chère de votre peau._

_- Depuis quand les agresseurs se soucient-ils de la santé de leurs victimes ?_

_- Depuis qu'elles leurs sont suffisamment utiles._

_- C'est ça, cachez ce qu'il vous reste d'humanité derrière vos services rendu à cette organisation._

_- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec vous, excusez-moi si ça avez l'air d'une simple proposition mais vous ne resterez pas une minute de plus ici._

_- Touchez moi et je vous met K.O avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire « au revoir » à votre femme._

_- Malheureusement pour vous je n'en ai plus._

_- Vraiment ? Je me demande bien pourquoi, _ironisa-t-elle.

La scientifique décela alors un éclair de tristesse dans le regard de l'assassin. Mais celui-ci fut de courte durée, car il ouvrit ensuite la grille de la cellule et empoigna son bras droit. De l'autre, elle tenta de lui mettre un coup mais Jack réussit à le contrer sans difficulté.

Un sensation bizarre s'empara soudainement d'elle, l'empêchant bientôt de discerner les traits du visage du militaire. Toute la pièce sembla ensuite tourner autour d'elle alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes céder sous son poids.

Voyant qu'elle perdait connaissance, Jack, prit d'un réflexe, l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'eut touché le sol.

→ A SUIVRE


	5. A link

**Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Je n'ai eu que deux reviews de la même lectrice (que je remercie) depuis quelques temps. **

**J'espère que j'ai encore mes lecteurs. Rassurez-moi. Bye**

Sam reprit connaissance une heure plus tard, et chercha un instant Jack du regard, avant de le voir assis près d'un feu, observant une veille photo avec un air triste. La jeune femme tenta de discerner ce qu'elle représentait mais elle était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. C'est seulement quand elle abandonna tout effort qu'elle remarqua la couverture épaisse qui recouvrait son corps, et le verre d'eau qu'il avait posé au près d'elle. Et malgré tout ce que Jack représentait de mauvais pour elle, elle ne put s'empêché d'être troublée par ces gestes. Pouvait-on être à la fois un assassin et quelqu'un de bien ? Elle avait toujours pensait que non, pourtant toutes ces convictions semblaient peu à peu s'effondrer.

_- Est-ce que vous réservez ce genre de surprise à tout vos prisonniers où ai-je quelque chose de particulier ? _Ironisa-t-elle d'une voix faible pour signaler son réveil.

Jack rangea discrètement la photo dans la doublure de sa veste avant de fixer Sam avec un air soulageait.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils, doutant une nouvelle fois. Était-il content qu'elle aille mieux ou qu'elle puisse se rétablir pour exécuter sa mission ?

_- Vous devriez avaler quelque chose avant de vous effondrer de nouveau._

Il se redressa alors et réchauffa l'assiette de la jeune femme au micro-onde avant de constater qu'elle ne le quitté pas des yeux.

_- Vous pouvez m'enlever ces bijoux ? _Interrogea-t-elle avec un coup d'œil vers ses menottes. _Je préfère manger proprement._

_- Aucune chance._

_- Quoi vous avez peur que je vous attaque avec une fourchette ? Vous voyez bien dans quel état vous m'avais mise._

Jack, bien que conscient de la forme physique du scientifique, sembla hésiter. L'appareil s'arrêta, l'obligeant à se décider dans les plus bref délais pour qu'elle puisse profité rapidement des apports nutritionnels du repas. Mais Sam dut attendre encore quelque temps avant de se décider à couper le silence qui s'était installé. Elle tira alors légèrement sur sa main menottée avant de fixer le militaire.

_- Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'ai les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec ?_

Les lèvres du militaire s'étirèrent en un sourire, amusaient par tant de détermination chez une femme. Le cœur de Sam manqua alors un battement et elle fut déstabilisée un moment.

Le colonel O'Neill se décida finalement à l'écouter et s'agenouilla à son niveau pour pouvoir retirer les menottes accrochaient à ses poignés.

Elle retint alors sa respiration, sentant le souffle de Jack caresser sa peau et ses mains la libérer délicatement de ses chaines. Celui-ci resta ensuite immobiles, avant que ses yeux ne se plongent dans ceux de Sam. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment avant qu'il ne se relève, troublait. Il prit subséquemment l'assiette qui se trouvait encore dans l'appareil électrique et l'apporta à sa captive avec un unique couvert, le moins susceptible de pouvoir faire office d'arme.

Pourtant, la jeune femme fit un geste de refus avant de se mettre en position assise.

_- Vous pouvez m'aider à m'assoir à table ?_

_- Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici._

_- Alors ce sera sans votre aide._

Sam se releva mais fut instantanément prise de vertiges. Le militaire parvint à la stabiliser de sa main libre avant de l'entrainer vers la table.

_- Est-ce qu'il vous ai déjà arrivé de laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir le dernier mot ?_

_- Je ne suis pas une femme à qui on peut dire non._

_- Alors votre sénateur ne doit pas s'amuser tout les jours._

Elle s'installa sur la première chaise qui se présenta à elle avant de remercier Jack, qui lui tendait son plateau en réfléchissant à un moyen de reprendre de la distance avec elle. Bien qu'il détestait suivre les règles, il avait été trop loin, et le fait d'avoir parlé de sa relation avec Josef de façon aussi naturelle n'allait sans doute rien arrangé. Il était entré dans son intimité, et maintenant il ne demandait qu'une chose : en sortir au plus vite.

Mais Sam hésitait déjà à lui poser une question personnelle, qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était éveillé, et qu'elle s'était forcé à garder pour elle jusque là. Elle fixa plusieurs fois le repas mexicain avant de lever les yeux vers Jack, comme pour se raisonner. Mais c'est sa curiosité qui l'emporta, comme la plupart du temps.

_- Et votre femme ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle quitté ? Elle a découvert dans quel terrain de jeu vous jouez ?_

_- Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est elle qui m'a quitté ?_

_- Vous regardiez une vieille photo tout à l'heure, alors soit vous avez des remords, soit elle était assez amoureuse de vous pour oublier que vous êtes un assassin. A choisir je dirais la première._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envi d'en parler avec vous ?_

_- Parce qu'inconsciemment vous aimez contournez les ordres de vos supérieurs._

_- Vous avez toujours réponse à tout ?_

_- Et vous l'inverse ?_

_- Vous devriez manger avant que ça soit froid._

_- Pas avant d'avoir une réponse._

Elle le défia un instant du regard avant de constater avec plaisir qu'il prenait moins de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. En effet, Jack fouillait déjà dans la doublure de son manteau avant d'en retirer la photo en question, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci étudia un instant l'expression de son visage avant de tourner toute son attention vers le cliché. On pouvait y observer trois personnes, assises sur les marches d'un escalier, le regard tournait vers l'objectif. A droite, une femme affichait un sourire épanouit, visiblement comblé. Elle avait les cheveux blond, très court, et les yeux d'un bleu foncé perturbant. Elle était très belle, malgré son petit air masculin. A ses côtés, se tenait un enfant, qui, à en juger par son apparence, devait avoir aux alentours de huit ans. Ses traits, bien qu'encore jeune, présentait déjà quelques similitudes avec ceux de Jack, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Mais c'est la troisième personne qui retint le plus le regard du scientifique. Il s'agissait bien du colonel, malgré les changements conséquents qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient plus pétillant sur le papier glacée qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Il affichait aussi un sourire éclatant, qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait plus lorsqu'il lui arrivait de lui montrer, et ce côté sombre qu'elle redécouvrait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ne semblait pas avoir existé. Sam passa son doigt sur ce visage qu'elle redécouvrait avant d'observer une nouvelle fois le petit garçon. Avec l'hérédité dont-il avait bénéficiait il allait sans doute en briser des cœurs.

_- Sincèrement je suis assez surprise quand je pense que vous avez un fils._

Jack afficha un sourire crispait avant de finir sa cannette d'une seule traite et de baisser les yeux, fixant un point invisible sur la table.

_- J'avais…_

Sam sentit son sang se glacer, comprenant enfin comment l'homme qu'elle avait pu voir sur le cliché avait laissé place à celui qui se tenait face à elle.

_- Je n'aurais jamais dut insister je suis désolée._

Un silence s'installa, avant que Sam ne commence enfin son repas. Elle voulait trouver quelque chose qui puisse arrangé la gêne qu'elle avait installé mais trop de questions restaient en suspend pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autres. Pourtant, elle se figea bientôt, devinant que Jack allait reprendre la parole.

_- Charlie passait son temps à s'amuser, comme tout les enfants de son âge. Il adorait jouer… avec n'importe quoi. Un jour, on a entendu un coup de feu provenir de mon bureau… Sarah et moi nous sommes montés pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé mais il était déjà trop tard… Il est mort à l'hôpital peu de temps après._

Jack broya la cannette de bière qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant de l'envoyer avec force à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_- Quant-à mon couple, il est mort avec lui… Alors en ce qui concerne vos théorie, la première était la bonne, j'ai bien des remords…_

Il se tut un instant avant de finalement croiser son regard.

_- … Puisque c'est avec mon arme qu'il s'est tué._

Sam n'osa rien dire pendant un moment. En effet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments contradictoires face à cette révélation : la pensée qu'elle était sa captive la poussée à se taire, tandis que le fait qu'il lui en ai parlé lui susurré de le réconforter. Mais finalement, sa compassion l'emporta sur tout le reste.

_- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il adorait jouer, avec n'importe quoi._

_- J'ai laissé mon arme de service sur mon bureau, c'est comme si j'avais appuyé moi-même sur la gâchette… quel genre de père est-ce que j'étais ?_

La scientifique baissa les yeux, dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question. Il avait eu tord, elle n'avait pas toute les réponses. Mais elle aurait aimé, rien qu'une minute… elle aurait adoré pouvoir lui retirer toute la culpabilité qu'il s'infligeait… Mais c'était un fait : Charlie était mort pour une erreur de jugement.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dit tout ça, quel importance ça à de toute façon ?_

_- Ma mère est morte alors que je n'étais encore qu'une ado... Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de proche, alors croyiez-moi, ça à de l'importance._

_- Accident de la route c'est ça ?_

Sam le dévisagea un moment, surprise. Comment pouvez-t-il la connaître autant après si peu de temps passaient ensemble ? Combien d'heures l'avez-t-il épier, avant de passer enfin à l'action et de la kidnapper ? Cette situation ne la dérangeait pourtant pas vraiment. Elle ressentait plutôt une sensation étrange, celle de le connaître depuis longtemps.

_- C'était dans votre dossier, _clarifia-t-il.

_- Vous retenez les informations plutôt bien pour un homme qui doit se contenter de travailler avec ces mains à défaut de sa tête._

_- C'est mon travail._

_- Et depuis combien de temps l'exercez-vous ?_

_- Depuis que ma vie est devenue l'inverse de ce qu'elle aurait dut être._

La jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse, comprenant que c'était la mort de son fils qui l'avait poussé à vivre chaque jours avec un identité difficile à supporter. Il n'avait pourtant pas le profil d'un meurtrier. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait aussi surprise lorsqu'il l'avait menacé avec son arme trois jours auparavant.

_- C'est assez drôle d'exercer ce genre de bouleau après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, _reprit-elle, curieuse.

_- J'étais un militaire banal avant, un assassin maintenant, je devais bien trouvé quelque chose auquel j'étais qualifié._

_- Et surtout continuer à vous détestez facilement pour ce que vous croyiez être à l'origine. _

_- Je l'admet, c'est sans doute difficile à comprendre pour une femme qui n'a pas d'enfant._

_- Figurez-vous que c'est à quoi je réfléchissais avant que je ne me fasse kidnapper !_

_- Très bien ! Alors envoyez-moi une jolie carte postale quand votre gosse se tuera avec l'un de vos télescope !_

_- Vous voyez ? Vous essayez encore de vous mettre la mort de votre fils sur la conscience ! Ce n'était pas votre faute, ni celle de votre ex-femme parce qu'elle a oublié de fermer la porte du bureau, et encore moins celle de Charlie parce qu'il adorait jouer ! Il n'y a pas toujours un coupable pour chaque crime ! Je ne me sens pas coupable quand je pense que ma mère est morte en grillant un feux rouge pour me chercher à temps à l'école, je n'en veux pas non plus à la signalisation, ni à ma mère qui avait une bonne attention. Non, j'en veux à mon père de ne pas avoir sut m'élever après. Quand à vous c'est plutôt à Sarah que vous devriez diriger votre colère ! C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas sut vous aider que vous êtes coincé là à attendre que Maybourne revienne avec deux bombes !_

Le militaire resta un moment silencieux, une nouvelle fois perturbait par tant d'obstination chez une femme. Et, contre toute attente, il afficha un sourire sans même essayer de le cacher. Décidément il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à accomplir son travail. Depuis quand est-ce que les victimes avaient leur liberté d'expression ?

_- C'est héréditaire ou c'est votre côté « scientifique » qui ressort cette faculté de dire autant de mot sans reprendre votre respiration ?_

_- Je vous avais dit de me laisser dans ma cellule, _répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que la jeune femme ne détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et découvrit qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Sam se sentit alors apaisé, comme si cela voulait dire que ses problème étaient terminés. Maintenant elle devait seulement attendre quelque temps, afin de pouvoir retourner au près du portable de Maybourne.

_- La pluie s'est arrêté, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma suite cinq étoiles avant demain, _affirma-t-elle pour s'en assurer.

_- Vous êtes bien la première personne à vous en réjouir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à l'intérieur ? _Demanda-t-il avec une un mélange d'ironie et de curiosité douteuse.

Samantha sentit son estomac se resserrait violemment alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une réponse qui écarterait tout soupçon. Harry lui avait bien dit qu'elle devait-être la seule au courant, et qu'il en serait informé si elle ne respectait pas toutes ses conditions. Elle ne savait pas de quelle façon mais l'expérience lui avait apprit de ne jamais sous-estimé les volontés d'un homme.

_- Vous n'avez pas vu la vue ? _Ironisa-t-elle pour se donner une certaine contenance.

Jack afficha un nouveau sourire, apparemment contentait, alors que Sam sentait ses lèvres s'étirer à son tour. Finalement, elle essaya de retrouver son sérieux, pour persuader le militaire qu'il serait bon qu'il reprenne chacun leur place respective.

_- Il y a de ça, et puis si je reste trop longtemps ici vous en connaitrez plus sur moi que sur la plupart de vos hommes, _informa-t-elle alors, espérant qu'il comprenne que la précédente conversation n'aurait pas dut avoir lieu dans des conditions normal de captivité.

_- Dans ce cas vous avez gagné, j'en sais déjà suffisamment sur vous pour écrire un roman de toute façon, _plaisanta-t-il avant de se lever de table.

→ A SUIVRE


	6. Confusion

**Hey ! Encore une suite. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop pour vous ^^. A bientôt.**

Sam venait de se relever. Elle avait dormi pendant de longues heures et se sentait à nouveau en pleine forme. Et tout ça grâce à Jack, qu'elle avait prit soin d'éviter pour qu'il la reconduise dans sa cellule le plus vite possible. Et pour empêcher tout autre rapprochement, elle avait dormi, bien trop dormi. Le point positif c'était qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé, mais de trop nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait put se passer pendant celles-ci. Maybourne avait peut-être tenter de la joindre à plusieurs reprises avant d'en conclure qu'elle ne voulait pas les aider ? Peut-être avait-il déjà envoyer des hommes pour enlever son mari afin d'avoir un moyen de pression plus concret ? Et bien qu'elle imaginait beaucoup de scénarios différents, elle n'avait aucune certitude.

Non, elle ne devait pas rester une seconde de plus hors de sa cellule. Elle fit donc les cents pas dans la pièce, et essaya de trouver un moyen d'annoncer à Jack qu'elle voulait se faire à nouveau enfermer sans paraître suspecte.

Le militaire faisait la vaisselle, bien qu'il s'arrêtait à chaque couverts redevenus propres pour boire une gorgée de bière, ne rendant pas sa tâche des plus efficace.

Sam prit alors la paire de menotte qui était encore sur le canapé avant de les apporter à Jack et de les lui tendre. Celui-ci se sécha les mains sans se presser puis la fixer avec un regard interrogateur.

_- Vous voulez que je les astiques pour vous ?_

_- Attachez-moi._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Attachez-moi et remmenez moi en cellule. Vous vous êtes déjà attirez trop d'ennuie avec Maybourne lorsque vous l'avez frappé, je ne veux pas vous causer d'autres problèmes._

_- Je n'aurais jamais du vous parler de mon fils, vous avez pitié de moi maintenant. Et croyiez moi, je déteste ça, _dit-il avec un sourire.

Sam garda un air neutre, essayant d'instaurer de nouveau la crainte qu'elle avait pour lui au départ. Mais celui-ci ne l'aidait pas.

_- Vous êtes sérieuse ? _Interrogea-t-il alors, voyant la façon dont elle le regarder.

_- Très sérieuse._

_- Vous êtes plutôt bizarre, _déclara-t-il avec un regard pleins de malice.

La scientifique baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour pousser le militaire à faire son travail. Elle voulait simplement avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Il lui avait promis de la libérer au plus vite si elle faisait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Pourtant elle désirait reprendre le cours de sa vie plus que tout au monde.

_- Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour vous faîtes-le pour moi. Maybourne va revenir dans peu de temps et s'il me trouve hors de ma cellule…_

_- Ça fait à peine un jour qu'il est partit, détendez-vous._

_- J'ai peur, Vous pouvez comprendre ? _Finit-elle par avouer._ Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre Josef et c'est vous qui me mettez dans cette situation ! Alors je vous en prit remmenez-moi dans ma cellule._

Jack la fixa un instant, voyant pour la première fois de la détresse dans ses yeux. Il aurait voulu la rassurer mais rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ne pouvait arranger les choses. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Il s'empara alors des menottes et les fixa à ses poigné. Son cœur se resserra, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- _Je suis désolé, j'aurais du comprendre._

_- Vous ne devriez pas. Contentez-vous de faire votre job, _répliqua-t-elle avec un ton froid.

_- Comme vous voudrez…_

La jeune femme hésita un instant en voyant la mine défaite qu'il affichait mais n'avait plus le droit de douter, pas une seconde fois. Elle attendit alors que le militaire lui attrape un bras avant de se laissait guider vers sa cellule. Il resta silencieux alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en colimaçon et évitait de la regarder. Sam aurait voulu s'excuser, lui dire qu'elle regrettait la façon dont elle lui avait parlé, mais c'était mieux ainsi…

Le trajet lui parut trois fois plus long qu'à l'allée, peut-être parce qu'elle s'attendait un signe, un geste, qui prouverait qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté quand elle lui avait demandé de faire seulement son travail… Mais les secondes passaient et rien de se produisait.

La peur l'avait de nouveaux envahit, bien que sa crainte n'avait pas de sens, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas ressentir ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans les cachots, Sam ne souhaitait rien d'autre que remonter à l'étage. Mais elle resta silencieuse, persuadait qu'elle devait s'occuper des instructions de Maybourne avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle entra donc docilement dans sa cellule, au moment où Jack la lui ouvrit, et se retourna instinctivement vers lui lorsqu'il referma la grille derrière elle.

La scientifique tenta ensuite d'oublier sa présence mais ses résolutions se perdirent quand elle sentit qu'il allait partir.

_- J'aurais du fuir, _dit-elle d'une vois faible avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Elle tenta de se raisonner lorsqu'elle vit son regard interrogateurs se poser sur elle mais cela lui sembla trop difficile. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus y repensé, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était lancé, les mots semblaient quitté sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ai pu les en empêchaient.

_- J'aurais du fuir, _répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. _Au lieu de vous demandez de me remmener dans ma cellule, j'aurais du fuir il y a deux heures, quand je me suis réveillée et que vous n'étiez nulle part… Je n'aurais eu qu'à franchir la porte et trouver un moyen de joindre Josef. Il aurait su de quelle façon me remmener, bien que je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où je me trouve. Je n'aurais eut qu'à lui raconter ce que j'ai vécu ici et il aurait pu nous protéger… mais je me suis rendormie, et ça me terrifie ! J'ai repensé à votre altercation avec Maybourne, et je me demandais comment il allait réagir après mon départ, ce qu'il avait voulu dire en disant que c'était différent dans votre cas s'il se décidait de se passer de vos service… Je me suis rendormie, et ça me terrifie ! Non pas parce que je suis encore entre les mains de meurtriers, mais parce que j'ai eu plus peur de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver que de rester prisonnière !… J'aurais du fuir, c'était complètement absurde…_

Jack eu l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire... Et elle avait raison, c'était absurde. Il était un assassin ! Et elle n'était qu'une victime… Elle ne méritait pas ça, surement pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était l'écouter, faire son job pour l'aider à l'oublier. Il lui adressa donc un regard froid, bien que sa poitrine était en feux, puis recula d'un pas.

_- Oui, vous auriez du, _murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Sam ferma un instant les yeux, avant de rejoindre le mur du fond avec difficulté. Ses mots semblaient encore résonner dans la pièce et elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de les ignorer. Elle s'effondra bientôt sur le sol, ayant fait glisser son dos contre la parois rugueuse de la prison. Ses forces semblèrent de nouveau l'abandonner alors qu'elle revoyait son regard la fixer. Elle se haïssait d'avoir été aussi faible. Elle lui avait parlé ! Et maintenant ses mots prenait un sens qu'elle s'était refusé d'admettre jusqu'à présent. Elle ne le connaissait pas ! C'était un assassin ! Comment pouvait-elle éprouver le moindre sentiment envers l'homme qui lui avait ordonné de monter dans le véhicule qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici ?… outre de la colère et de l'amertume. La plupart des femmes seraient plutôt resté par crainte de perdre leurs maris, mais elle s'était inquiétait du sort d'un parfait inconnu !

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit la fuite lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. « Oui, vous auriez du » sembla encore raisonner sa voix à son oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête ? A quel moment avait-elle franchit une ligne dont-elle n'aurait même pas dut s'approcher ? Son estomac s'était noué, ses mains tremblé, elle ne s'était jamais s'être sentie aussi mal... Elle aurait tout donné pour que cette histoire ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve… Qu'elle n'ai ni bombes à fabriquer, ni sentiments douloureux à rejeter.

Tout à coup, elle repensa au téléphone portable de Maybourne, qui était finalement le seul moyen qu'elle avait de sortir d'ici. Elle n'avait qu'à exécuter quelques instructions au pied de la lettre et elle serait libéré. Elle rejoignit donc le lit avant de soulever le matelas et d'attraper l'objet en question. La jeune femme se hâta de l'allumer avant de découvrir presque avec joie qu'un nouveau message se trouvait dans la boîte de réception. Elle l'ouvrit, sans attendre, avant de lire la seul phrase qu'il affichait avec déchéance : « _Je reviens demain matin avec votre travail, veillez à suivre mes anciennes directives à la lettre en attendant, Harry Maybourne _».


	7. Return in the dark

**Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est plutôt axé sur Maybourne et Sam. Je remercie Napa' ; Cline ; Angelik' ; Soso et NawelS' pour leurs commentaires sur mon dernier chapitre. J'espère que je vais en avoir encore sur celui-ci. J'ai essayé de corriger mes fautes, vous me direz si c'est un peu mieux... Enfin j'espère. Bye**

Sam faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule. Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Jack, elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, inquiète à l'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un comme lui. Et bien qu'elle essayait de diriger ses pensées vers tout autres sujets, la réaction du militaire finissait toujours par ressurgir dans son esprit. Des dizaines de questions lui passaient par la tête, toute aussi perturbante les unes que les autres. Et sa frustration en était d'autant plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle marchait donc sans s'arrêter, espérant avec impatiente qu'on la tire de ses pensées.

Maybourne était censé arriver dans la matinée, mais il était déjà plus de dix heures et Sam se désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Elle souhaitait au fond d'elle qu'il ne tarderait pas pour qu'elle puisse se mettre au travail sans plus attendre. Il lui était toujours plus facile de se vider la tête lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur une tâche. Mais apparemment, Harry préféré les entrées remarquaient.

Elle prit alors le risque de sortir le cellulaire, bien qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle ne recevrait plus rien maintenant qu'Harry était en chemin. Seulement, la moindre action exécutait lui donnait l'impression de contrôler encore les choses.

Qu'avait-elle de différent pour que Jack lui révèle l'épisode le plus sombre de sa vie ?

Peut-être une curiosité naturelle, qui l'avait poussé à insister, mais elle était persuadée que n'importe quels autres membres de l'organisation ne s'en serait pas souciés, à l'inverse du colonel O'Neill qui lui avait permis de conserver une bonne hygiène de vie et l'avait mis au chaud à l'étage le temps que l'inondation diminue… Il l'avait nourri, et lui avait expliqué les raisons de son choix de vie et quelles épreuves il avait traversé. Il ne s'était pas conduit comme un kidnappeur. C'était donc de sa faute si elle ne le craignait plus, si elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui, et avait peu à peu, et de façon inconsciente, ressentit quelque chose de particulier lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Elle repensa alors au trouble, qui s'était éprise d'elle lorsque leurs regards s'étaient confondus, et essaya de chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire si elle avait déjà ressentit ça, avant de brusquement penser à autre chose, sachant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

Tout à coup, elle entendit des éclats de voix provenir du couloir qui menait aux cachots. Elle se rapprocha de la grille, asseyant de percevoir la voix de Jack permis elles mais les murs étaient bien trop épais pour que les sons soient suffisamment audibles. Après quelques secondes pourtant, un grand silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne devine que l'on introduisait une clef dans la serrure. Celle-ci parut se déverrouiller mais personne n'entra par la suite.

- _Je vous demande juste de le laisser participé à la seconde partie de la mission ! _Sembla insister la voix de Kowalski alors que la porte restait close. _Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on a besoin de lui, on a d'ailleurs faillit y laisser notre peau lors de celle-ci !_

_- Il est hors de question qu'O'Neill quitte cette base vous m'entendez ?… Je lui ai retiré la mission, et il va bien falloir que vous appreniez à vous passer de lui._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?.. Il n'a rien dit mais je sais qu'il ne supporte plus de rester là, il est le meilleur élément que nous avons... C'est un homme d'action, comment pouvez-vous le laisser materné ?_

_- Un bon élément est celui qui respecte à la lettre les consignes demandaient ! Le colonel O'Neill fait ce qu'il veut quand il le veut. Votre escadron est bien plus performant sans lui… Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un travail à confier, _coupa Maybourne avant d'entrer dans les cachots.

Sam suivit la progression du bureaucrate jusqu'à sa cellule avec un regard haineux, puisqu'il était le seul sur qui elle pouvait diriger toute sa colère avec facilité. Il était celui qui donné les ordres, celui qui avait imposé cette mission, et l'homme qui trahissait ses confrères en confiant à la jeune femme le devoir de répondre à des instructions qui lui enverraient prochainement.

De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêchée de trouver qu'il était trop dur avec Jack ; bien qu'elle cachait se ressentiment en se disant que c'était plutôt de sa faute si le militaire était celui qui veillait sur elle.

Elle repensa un instant aux paroles de Charles : « _Il n'a rien dit mais je sais qu'il ne supporte plus rester là », _et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Après tout Jack n'avait pas eu l'air ravie de la remettre sous les barreaux, bien qu'il avait terminé leur dialogue avec un ton des plus froid. Mais peut-être que le major se trompait sur le moral de son supérieur…

Mais ils étaient amis, non ?

Sam finit par reporter son attention sur Maybourne, qui restait cette fois-ci derrière la grille. Elle ne put s'empêchait d'afficher un sourire en pensant qu'il devait avoir peur qu'elle le cogne à nouveau. Elle reprit ensuite son sérieux et attendit qu'il interrompe le silence.

- _Content de voir que vous avez l'air en pleine forme docteur, _dit-il enfin avec un regard reptilien.

_- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je vais avaler ça ? _Demanda-t-elle alors.

- _Non bien sûr, _répondit-il avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte principale et de frapper trois coups à sa surface.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra dans les cachots, une mallette en main, avant de la tendre au bureaucrate et de repartir à la foulé. Sam, quant-à-elle, examina l'objet avec un intérêt soudain, devinant de quoi il s'agissait.

_- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus gros._

_- Je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit de prototypes… Et bien que les matériaux qui la compose sont de tailles négligeables ses effets devraient permettre de balayer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage dans un rayon de cinq-cents mètre à la ronde… Nous recherchons la praticabilité avant tout._

_- Et bien d'après ce que vous dîtes c'est chose faîte, _remarqua Sam avec une nuance de dégoût dans la voix.

Harry fit alors passer la mallette à travers un espace normalement destinait à faire circuler les plateaux repas à travers les grilles du prisonnier. Sam s'en empara sans attendre et l'ouvrit afin de voir à quel sorte de challenge elle devrait confronter…

Ce qui apparut sous ses yeux la cloua sur place. Elle n'avait jamais vu des matières premières aussi légères et réduites qui pouvaient donner le résultat que Maybourne avait exposé. En tout autre circonstance, elle aurait adoré tenter de résoudre ce défit pour son intérêt personnelle mais elle comprenait que trop bien la dangerosité d'une telle arme. En effet, la taille qui lui était destinée la rendrait bien trop imperceptible pour que quiconque ne puisse la désactiver avant son explosion… Et elle ne voulait pas participer à cela.

_- Je ne sais pas si j'ai les conséquences requises pour faire quoi que ce soit, _mentit-elle alors, espérant pouvoir échapper à cela.

_- Il le faudra bien si vous voulez que votre mari est une longue vie bien remplie._

Sam le fusilla du regard, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il entre dans sa cellule pour qu'elle puisse le voir à nouveau à terre, lorsqu'elle l'aurait mis K.O.

_- Je croyais qu'il y en aurais deux ? _Demanda-t-elle alors, surprise qu'il ne veuille pas abuser le plus possible de ses capacités.

- _C'est le cas, seulement nous n'avons pas encore put la récupérer._

_- Vous voulez dire la voler, sinon pourquoi organiser des missions ?_

_- … Avec un peu de chance, elle sera déjà prête à l'emploie, ce qui vous permettra de retrouver votre foyer plus tôt que prévu._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Une dernière chose… lorsque vous l'aurez terminé, et j'espère pour votre père que ce sera le plus tôt possible, j'aimerais que vous le gardiez pour vous._

_- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que son utilisation ne plairait pas au colonel O'Neill ?_

_- Faîtes ce que je vous demande sans vous poser de question._

Sa voix était sèche, montrant son impatiente. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois et fixa la scientifique en donnant l'impression que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

_- Ah oui ! _S'exclama-t-il alors sans grande conviction. _J'ai ordonné au colonel O'Neill de vous fournir plus de confort pour vous permettre de travailler avec plus d'efficacité. Il va donc passer dans quelques temps pour vous transférer dans une chambre à l'écart, ou vous aurez l'espace nécessaire pour réaliser vos travaux._

_- Trop aimable, _ironisa Sam avec mépris.

Harry Maybourne afficha un sourire, amusait du pouvoir qu'il exercé, non seulement sur sa victime mais sur les militaires présent dans la base, avant de quitter la pièce avec un dernier regard suffisant.

Sam se retrouva de nouveau seule, dans l'obscurité de sa cellule.

→ A SUIVRE


	8. Hurt

**Hey ! Voilà enfin une suite avec du Jarter ! J'espère qu'il vous plaiera.**

**J'ai essayé de relire plusieurs fois à haute voie pour les fautes mais je crois que c'est toujours pas ça =S.**

**Merci à Equigate, 'Bibiche, Nawel & Gothika' pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre 7.**

**J'espère avoir une review de tout mes lecteurs sur celui-ci.**

**A bientôt, Nikita.**

Suite au départ de Maybourne, Samantha s'était contentée de rester debout dans sa cellule, attendant avec anxiété le retour de Jack.

Elle ne s'était plus intéressait à la bombe, d'ailleurs il faisait bien trop sombre dans la pièce pour qu'elle puisse travailler dessus. Nan, son esprit s'était une nouvelle fois tourné vers cette dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le militaire, bien qu'elle avait étudiée la scène sous tout les angles.

Harry l'avait averti qu'O'Neill la transférerais dans une autre pièce pour qu'elle puisse se mettre au travail, mais deux heures s'étaient écoulées et la scientifique se demandait de plus en plus si il ferait une apparition… Peut-être qu'en entendant la jeune femme mettre son âme à nue, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait fait une erreur en se rapprochant d'une otage.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Elle ne le connaissais pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose de particulier pour celui qui l'avait enfermé ! Donc elle s'était forcément trompée… Il y avait bien une raison rationnelle à tout ça. Il fallait juste qu'elle se concentre, elle était douée pour trouver des réponses…

En faite, elle avait du se sentir tellement seule enfermait dans cette pièce confinée qu'elle avait reporté toute son attention sur le dernier militaire présent à ses côtés... Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde mais qui était l'unique raison valable. Et cela expliquait en outre le besoin qu'elle éprouvait de le voir, de lui parler… en effet il était le seul à qui elle pouvait s'adresser désormais, c'est pourquoi, elle avait essayé de se rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir avoir une conversation qui s'apparenterait le plus possible à une discussion normale…

Rien avoir avec ce qu'elle pensait ressentir finalement.

Sam respira une grande goulée d'air fraie avec un regain de courage qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis son arrivée. Peut-être allait-elle s'en sortir finalement ? Il fallait seulement qu'elle fabrique cette fichue bombe, en espérant qu'elle ne tue pas des personnes innocentes… jamais elle ne se le pardonnerais sinon.

« _Croyiez ce qui vous aide le mieux à dormir docteur _», sembla résonner la voix du bureaucrate à son oreille tandis que son ventre se contractait violemment à la pensée qu'elle puisse avoir tord.

Elle allait peut-être tuer des gens, devenir comme eux, devenir comme Jack…

Samantha fut alors tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte principale s'ouvrit mollement, puis se figea, surprise de ne pas avoir entendu la clef tourner dans la serrure, surement due aux flots de pensées qui l'a traversé.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de Jack, qui se hâta de fixer tout autre chose, avant que son cœur ne semble sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, sous la puissance croissante de ses battements. La douleur en fut d'autant plus grande qu'elle crut le sentir s'arrêter brutalement pendant un dixième de seconde.

Tout devint alors clair dans sa tête, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un simple besoin de compagnie, mais de quelque chose de plus fort, bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait crut auparavant. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'amour, mais de passion. D'une passion dévorante, qui semblait l'engloutir à cet instant précis, comme si elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il l'observe à nouveau.

Elle baissa tout à coup les yeux, honteuse, en sentant une étrange chaleur l'envahir de la tête au pied avant qu'elle ne la glace de part en part.

Elle était mariée et devait se concentrer la dessus… c'était tout ce qui devait importer. Josef ! Pas un assassin qui souffrait encore du départ de sa femme et qui régler ses problèmes en allant détruire la vie d'autres personnes… Y comprit la sienne.

- _Sam ? _Demanda-t-il alors, comme pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, tandis que celui-ci affichait un air neutre. Comment arrivait-il à faire cela ? Aucune expression ne traversait son visage, comme s'il ne ressentait ni confusion, ni gêne, ni sentiments en particulier, alors qu'elle, elle se sentait fondre sur place, oubliant presque ce qui l'entourait.

- _Maybourne m'a demandé de vous installez au premier… Je vais ouvrir la porte mais n'essayez pas de tenter quoi que ce soit, _sembla-t-il se rattraper avant d'insérer la clef dans la serrure de la cellule.

Sam se contenta d'acquiescer en essayant de reprendre un certaine contenance. Pour ça, elle se força à le quitter des yeux puis attrapa la valise de Maybourne. Elle attendit un moment, essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque stable… mais plus elle y pensait, plus il empirait.

Jack finit par entrer dans la cellule et fit un mouvement pour attraper son bras, mais la jeune femme l'évita, effrayait à l'idée d'entrer en contact avec sa peau. Elle quitta alors la cellule sans un regard en arrière et essaya d'ignorer la présence du militaire qui la suivait.

Elle aurait voulu courir, quitter cette prison et essayait de se cacher n'importe où pour tenter de tout oublier, mais quelque chose la retenait.

Ils longèrent une nouvelle fois les couloirs sombres et froid du sous-sol avant de se retrouver devant un escalier en pierre. Sam sentit son estomac se resserrer, en pensant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait gravit, elle se trouvait inconsciente dans les bras de son agresseur. Elle resta un instant plantée là, en espérant avoir suffisamment de courage pour monter les marches qui la ménerait à sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle sentit alors la main droite de Jack se poser sur ses épaules, et sursauta à ce contact, anéantie par le frisson qui parcouru sa colonne vertébral, avant de se décider à débuter son ascension, pour éviter qu'il ne la touche à nouveau.

Une fois arrivée en haut, la scientifique fixa longuement la porte d'entrée, qu'elle aurait facilement put traverser la veille au lieu de s'inquiéter pour Jack, mais l'apparition soudaine du militaire à ses côtés l'obligea à se concentrer pleinement sur son attitude. Elle devait arrêter de lui parler, bien qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça depuis quelques minutes.

_- Par ici, _informa Jack en lui montrant une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Samantha le suivit, après un coup d'œil vers la banquette et la table qu'elle avait occupé de nombreuses heures auparavant, avant d'entrer dans la salle que Maybourne lui avait conseillé. Celle-ci était plutôt spacieuse, et possédait un confort auquel elle n'avait pas eu le droit depuis son arrivé. Elle ne contenait qu'un lit et un grand bureau, où elle s'empressa de déposer l'arme destructrice.

- _Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… _proposa Jack d'une voix faible.

Il attendit un instant avant de se mettre à chercher la clef de la pièce dans sa poche, voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Et pourtant, ce fut au moment où il s'y attendait le moins que la jeune femme coupa pour la première fois le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- _Vous ne vous souvenez déjà plus de notre dernière conversation ? _Demanda-t-elle alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille revenir là-dessus, vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal et je suis sortit de mes obligations en vous exposant ma vie privée._

Samantha afficha un sourire blessé en entendant son ton détaché. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais maintenant que le sujet avait été abordé, elle ne savait plus comment faire pour retrouver ses bonnes résolutions… Elle ne devait plus lui parler. Pourtant, s'il regrettait tellement ces dernières actions, pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas ? Il pouvait quitter la pièce à tout moment et la laissé travailler, mais il restait planté là, à la fixer.

- _C'est vrai, je regrette ce que j'ai pu dire… mais seulement parce que j'étais sincère, _avoua-t-elle alors.

Jack la dévisagea un instant avant de se diriger vers la porte, pour éviter cette conversation. Mais Sam s'empressa d'intervenir une nouvelle fois, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

_- C'est moi qui suis mariée, pourtant c'est vous qui avez peur ?_

Le militaire se figea alors, avant de la fixer à nouveau.

Que cherchait-elle ? Décidemment il ne la comprenait pas : … Elle lui demandait de se montrer plus professionnel mais faisait tout son possible pour qu'il ne la considère pas comme une otage ordinaire. Que devait-il faire alors ?

Il jeta donc un coup d'œil successif à Sam et à la porte de sortie pendant un bref moment avant de s'avancer finalement vers la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta ensuite à quelques centimètre d'elle et eut la désagréable sensation que sa respiration ralentissait.

_- Peur ? _Questionna-t-il alors d'une voix faible.

_- Vous prenez la fuite._

_- Vous me l'avez demandé._

_- J'ai eu tort._

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, essayant d'analyser les pensées de l'autre. Sam tenta bien de détourner son regard mais toute la volonté du monde ne lui suffisait pas. Elle semblait comme envoutait, incapable de se détacher de ses yeux chocolat.

_- Je suis mariée, _répéta-t-elle, _ça devrait m'arrêter non ?… Ou faire de moi quelqu'un d'horrible…_

_- Non, _l'interrompit alors le militaire… _C'est moi qui suis un montre._

Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sam avant de les descendre jusqu'à son cou. Celle-ci crut alors sentir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et tenta de repousser le militaire mais ne parvint qu'à le rapprocher. Il franchit alors les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, avant de coller son corps contre le sien. La scientifique sentait le souffle chaud de l'assassin contre sa peau, et essaya de ne pas céder au désir qui la consumait. Elle devait le repousser, elle le savait, mais ses membres ne lui répondaient plus.

Pourtant, Jack se figea soudainement avant de la fixer longuement. Il hésita un moment avant de reculer et de quitter la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

→ A SUIVRE


	9. While of freedom

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin le neuvième chapitre. J'ai vu que vous aviez reçut une notification disant qu'il était déjà publié il y a quelques jours. C'est normal et je voudrais m'en excuser. En faite j'ai vu que j'avais laissé des fautes alors je l'avais supprimé avant que quiconque puisse le lire. J'espère que j'en ai pas trop laissé. J'ai suivi le conseil d'une de mes lectrices [je sais plus de qui il s'agit exactement comme je n'ai pas retrouvé la review] et j'ai essayé de le relire à voix haute pour les trouver plus facilement.**

**Je voudrais remercier Soso ; Rinal ; Nawel' ; Sarah ; Equigate ; Manon ; Gothikagirl et enfin Angelik' pour avoir prit le temps de me mettre une review en me disant ce qu'il leur ont plut ou déplut...**

**J'espère que d'autres suivrons leurs exemples. A bientôt.**

Samantha n'avait pas bougé, torturée à l'idée qu'il soit partit. Elle ne s'en voulait pas assez, elle le savait... Comment réagissait une femme mariée lorsqu'elle éprouvait du désir pour un autre homme ? Etait-elle comme elle ? Jouaient-elle avec le feu tout en ayant conscience de l'erreur qu'elle était en train de commettre ?

Il n'y avait eu aucun baiser, pourtant Sam était sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas empêché, elle n'en aurait pas eu la force… Mais il était partit, bien qu'il avait fait le dernier pas… Ne ressentait-il pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ou voulait-il éviter de la faire souffrir ? Si c'était le cas, ça n'avait pas marché. Elle ne parvenait même plus à s'en vouloir tellement la douleur était forte. Comment pouvez-t-on ressentir autant de choses pour un étranger ? Une passion si grande que l'on préférais mourir plutôt que de la ressentir une seconde de plus ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, sans pour autant la soulager. Ses bronches étaient en feu, la mettant dans l'incapacité de respirer normalement.

Elle essayait de repenser à Josef, de se dire qu'elle avait fait une erreur qui pourrait encore se corriger si elle s'éloignait… mais c'est l'image de Jack traversant la porte qui la hantait le plus. Il ne s'était pas retourné, n'avait-il donc aucun regrets ? La scène semblait se répéter encore et encore, alors que Sam essayait de trouver le moindre signe qui aurait put montrer de l'incertitude, ou des doutes concernant le choix qu'il avait fait en se détournant.

Mais soudain, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être une solution à tout ça. Jack avait quitté la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle était sûre que la scène qui venait de se passer l'avait troublé... Peut-être suffisamment pour qu'il en oubli de verrouiller la porte ? Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas entendu la fermer à clef.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la seule issue de la pièce, avant de prendre une grande inspiration en arrivant à sa hauteur. Qu'elle était la probabilité qu'une personne comme Jack oublie ce genre de chose ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle préférait perdre son temps en question inutile plutôt que de penser à la déception qu'elle ressentirait si la porte était fermée.

Finalement, elle leva sa main droite vers la poignée et l'entoura avec force avant de la tourner. Un frisson fit alors le tour de son abdomen avant qu'elle ne découvre avec délivrance qu'elle avait eu raison… Jack avait omit une erreur monumentale par sa faute.

Sam resta figée un long moment, espérant de toute ses forces que Jack se soit déjà couché à cette heure tardive de la journée. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait quitté la pièce, pourtant la jeune femme ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette endroit, même s'il y avait plus de risques d'être repéré.

Elle se glissa alors dans la pièce principale, qui heureusement paraissait vide, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée avec une détermination naissante. Elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration et ses mouvements afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et parvint enfin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais le doute s'empara d'elle quand elle posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte de sortie. Elle essayait de se résonner, de se rappeler des regrets qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie la première fois, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait immobile, comme si une force invisible la retenait. Fixée là, à écouter les trombes d'eau s'écouler au dehors. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver Josef avant que les Black Ops ne découvrent son évasion. Et puis il y avait toujours Jack, qui risquait de payer pour ça. Elle se détestait de l'aimer. Jamais elle n'avait tant voulu haïr quelqu'un. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle s'était montrée plus forte…

La scientifique laissa alors son bras retomber contre son corps. A quoi bon insister ? Elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Retourner dans sa chambre et commencer ses recherches pour cette fripouille de Maybourne ? Il lui avait bien dit de faire au plus vite, et d'exécuter ses ordres.

Le cœur de Samantha manqua alors un battement. Elle avait laissé le cellulaire dans sa précédente cellule. Il ne fallait donc pas perdre de temps.

Elle se dirigea vers l'opposé de la pièce d'un pas furtif avant de constater avec effroi qu'elle n'était pas aussi déserte qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. En effet, Jack était allongé sur le canapé, respirant de façon lente et régulière. Apparemment il dormait profondément, ce qui tranquillisa quelque peu la jeune femme. Elle l'observa un moment, comme s'il lui semblait impossible de détacher son regard du militaire, avant de constater que la couverture dans lequel il s'était blottit avait glissé au sol. Sam hésita un moment, avant de la ramassé discrètement et de la poser en douceur sur le corps du kidnappeur. Mais au moment où elle allait se redresser, les mains de Jack agrippèrent vigoureusement ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

Sam resta paralysée, terrifiée, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? _Demanda-t-il alors, d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Elle repensa au baisé, à la porte toujours ouverte et à sa possibilité soudaine de prendre la fuite.

_- Vous souhaitiez que je parte ?_

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?_

_- Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit._

_- Et bien vous me facilitez la tâche, bientôt je n'aurais même plus à vous garder enfermait dans cette chambre._

_- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, mon travail est plus soigneux lorsque je le réalise dans un espace éclairé_, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Ils se sourirent alors, surpris par tant de complicité, avant que Sam n'interrompe cet échange en détournant le regard. Jack fini par poser sa main sur le menton de la jeune femme, afin de la contraindre à le fixer. Et alors que leurs regards se croisaient une nouvelle fois, le militaire approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Celle-ci resta un moment figée, incapable de réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, mêlant à ce baisé interdit toute la passion qu'elle éprouvait.

→ A SUIVRE


	10. Work

**Voilà la suite. Elle est très courte mais normalement les deux derniers chapitres seront bien plus long. Vous vous demandez toujours où est-ce que je veux en venir ? Et bien vous allez bientôt le savoir... **

**Un petit message pour les personnes qui prennent du temps pour me laisser un message... Equigate : Tu as raison, leurs relations avançent très doucement. D'ailleurs ce chapitre fait encore reculer les choses... Mais ça sera différent dans le prochain. Pour ta proposition, je vais t'envoyer un message. Napa : J'espère que tu as raison pour les fautes ^^, j'essaye encore de les diminuer. Eva : Je ne sais pas si je mérite ta review mais elle m'a fait extrémement plaisir. Soso : N'en je ne t'obligerai pas à me supplier, voici la suite mais malheureusement c'est la moins longue. Mais tu seras peut-être moins déçue par la suite niveau longueur. Addicted2fic : Bien que court, ta review me laisse pensé que ma story te plait ^^. Et enfin Angélik' : J'ai continué en voyant ton message suppliant :P. **

**Bonne lecture. J'espère avoir de nouvelles reviews, car ces dernières m'ont donné envie d'écrire la suite...**

Sam était installée à_ son_ bureau, essayant de se concentrer sur la bombe qu'elle était en train de fabriquer. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle était assise là, à essayait de trouver l'emplacement de chaque composants, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant elle devait trouver une solution, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

**FLASH BACK ::**

Sam glissait son regard sur chaque traits du militaire, avant de brusquement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

La peur l'envahit brusquement, l'obligeant à se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de Jack qui la serrait toujours contre son corps.

Celui-ci la libéra, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de la retenir, puis l'observa se relever hâtivement avant de suivre le même mouvement. Une fois debout, il resta figé, attendant une réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci gardait son regard sur le sol, n'osant plus croiser son regard. Elle porta sa main droite sur son front, bouleversait par ses sentiments.

Jack tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci recula d'un pas, la main tendue vers le militaire pour l'obligeait à garder ses distances.

Touchait par ce mouvement, il baissa la tête à son tour avant de prendre la direction de la porte principale, qui se referma bientôt en un bruit sec.

Samantha s'effondra sur le sol au moment où il se retrouva dehors, tout à coup prise de sanglots. Sa respiration s'accélérait, tandis qu'elle repensait à cette preuve d'affection qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Un frisson la parcourue de part en part, tandis qu'elle sentait son cou la brûler. Elle porta alors ses main à sa gorge avant de sentir le collier que lui avait offert Joe sous ses doigts. Celui-ci semblait se resserrer peu à peu à la manière d'un serpent, l'empêchant de respirer. Sous un accès de désespoir, elle arracha le pendentif de sa peau, essayant de se libérer de ces chaines qui la retenait. Les fines perles qui le composait se rependirent sur le sol, rebondissant silencieusement sur le vieux parqué.

Elle sentit bientôt son alliance lui glacer la peau, au niveau de la phalange proximale de son annulaire. Sam se débarrassa de l'anneau difficilement, avant d'observer la trace que celui-ci avait laissé au cours de ces deux dernières années. Bien que visible, l'empreinte n'était pas bien marqué à la surface de son épiderme.

Était-elle le seule lien qu'elle gardait avec son mari à présent ? Une trace si discrète qu'elle aurait disparue d'ici quelques mois ?… Lui, avec tout son amour et ses attentions particulière, n'avait jamais réussit à s'immiscer au plus profond de son cœur, comme venait de le faire Jack.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici, elle espérait encore se réveiller dans des draps de soie et trouver son mari à ses côtés, dormant encore après une rude journée.

Mais tout avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ses certitudes, ses croyances, et même ses doutes prenaient un sens nouveau. Pourquoi se contentait-elle de vivre comme une princesse dans un château alors qu'elle pouvait tout simplement être heureuse, à l'écart de tout ces banquets et diner en l'honneur du _grand ambassadeur_ ?

Cette expérience lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle voulait davantage, tout en conservant la plus grande simplicité. Malgré ce paradoxe, elle savait qu'elle devait ça à Jack. Il avait réussi à lui montrer ses erreurs. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir quitté l'armée, de ne pas avoir su parler à son père… d'avoir épousé le mauvais homme.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais, c'était de le sauver lui, comme il l'avait sauvé elle, et pour y parvenir il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : se mettre à l'œuvre.

Samantha de dirigea alors vers les cachots, déterminée à récupérer le portable de Maybourne avant de créer le prototype expérimental qui lui avait demandé.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au cellulaire, espérant ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Harry. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y en avait pas. Elle avait donc encore un peu de temps, il fallait seulement qu'elle parvienne à se concentrer…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle parvint à trouver un moyen de procéder. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait faire à présent, c'était de se montrer suffisamment délicate pour ne pas faire exploser le bâtiment… Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

Dans quelques heures, toute cette histoire serait réglée.

→ A SUIVRE


	11. Because of you

**Hey ! Je vous met la suite. Je l'avais déjà écrite hier mais je voulais vous laisser un peu de temps. Je remercie encore Nanou', Nawel' et Soso pour leur review. J'espère en avoir de nouvelles pour celui-ci car je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il va vous plaire. Une dernière chose, j'avais prévu de faire deux longs derniers chapitres mais en faite j'ai enlevé des passages de celui-ci que je remettrais dans le dernier. Bonne journée.**

Samantha venait de décider de faire une pause. Elle avait presque terminé, mais ce qui lui restait à faire était la partie la plus difficile. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, de reprendre ses esprits après l'étonnante quantité de travail qu'elle venait de fournir en si peu de temps. La jeune femme abandonna alors son fauteuil et quitta sa chambre après une longue hésitation.

Elle n'avait pas revu Jack depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé non plus de son idée, bien qu'il devait en être le principal intéressé. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait être toujours dehors, malgré la pluie battante. Comment s'assurer qu'il allait accepter ? Sa vie était ici désormais, même si ce travail n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire… Mais il ne pouvait qu'approuver, elle devait donc essayer…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte principale, pour le rejoindre à l'extérieur mais tomba nez à nez avec le militaire, qui avait choisi ce moment là pour rentrer.

Sam observa un moment son corps dégoulinant, glissant son regard sur son ventre plat qui était moulait à la perfection sous son T-shirt trempait. Puis, elle remonta lentement ses yeux vers son visage, avant de découvrir qu'il la fixait avec insistance.

Les joues de Sam s'empourprèrent alors, ce qui ne réussit pas à flatter Jack qui ne supportait plus ce petit jeu. Il avait l'impression qu'au moindre pas qu'il faisait en avant, elle reculait du double. Depuis Sara, il n'était jamais retombé amoureux, jusqu'au jour où il avait fait d'elle sa captive. Et pourtant, trop de choses les séparaient.

- _Tu souhaites peut-être qu'on en parle ?_ Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-_ Tu ?_ Interrogea-t-il, surpris qu'elle accepte par ce simple mot leur proximité.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondais pas, Jack se dirigea vers la cheminée sans un regard pour elle, avant de remettre une bûche dans les flammes.

Sam resta figeait un moment, avant de le rejoindre près du feu. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais restait silencieuse, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de tourner sa phrase.

Constatant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, le militaire préféra prendre les devants.

- _Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser… Je le regrette autant que toi._

Samantha se figea brusquement, croyant que son cœur allait éclater sous la pression. Alors elle s'était trompée ? Encore. Il ne l'aimait pas, il avait seulement eu un moment de faiblesse, un besoin d'affection… Et elle qui se voyait déjà changer sa vie, se donner complètement à lui… Elle était vraiment stupide.

Il ne lui aurait suffit que d'une seconde de plus pour qu'elle le supplie de la suivre lorsque toute cette histoire serait fini… Elle avait évité un beau carnage.

De quoi avait-elle l'air maintenant ?

« _Je le regrette autant que toi _» sembla résonner encore la voix de Jack à son oreille. Apparemment, il ne se doutait pas de la souffrance qu'il venait de provoquer, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

- J_'ai besoin de prendre une douche…_ déclara la scientifique en détournant les yeux, pour cacher sa peine.

Jack acquiesça mais crut apperçevoir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Son cœur se resserra douloureusement, ne comprenant plus. Deux choix s'offraient à lui désormais : Soit il mettait sa fierté de côté, au risque de souffrir, soit il ne faisait rien, et souffrait de toute façon.

- _Reste, _murmura-t-il alors.

Sam s'arrêta, ayant pourtant presque atteint l'escalier qui menaient aux cachots. Sa détresse s'était lu dans sa voix. Était-ce encore le fruit de son imagination ou souhaitait-il vraiment sentir sa présence au près de lui ? Tout semblait se confondre dans sa tête.

Jack profita alors de son immobilité pour combler les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et se coller à son corps. Maintenant, c'était à elle de faire le dernier pas, elle devait seulement se retourner… Un unique mouvement et tout les obstacles auraient disparu.

Lentement, avec toute la prudence du monde, la jeune femme fit de nouveau face à cet homme qui était la cause de tout son malheur. Il était celui qui l'avait privé de sa liberté, de son mari, de son père… et pourtant il était le seul qui pouvait la comprendre, qui pouvait la rendre heureuse… le seul qu'elle aimerait de cette façon.

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Jack ne s'empare finalement de ses lèvres. Samantha approfondit le baisé, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous le T-shirt du militaire. Ses caresses, bien que timides au début, prirent rapidement de l'assurance et poussèrent le militaire à découvrir son torse.

Il s'attaqua à son tour au bustier de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle l'attirait vers le canapé, qui restait l'unique meuble suffisamment confortable.

Bientôt, leurs corps ne leurs répondirent plus, et ils furent tout deux entrainaient dans une passion dévorante. Leurs derniers vêtements s'envolèrent, incitant le meurtrier à peser tout son poids sur le corps de sa captive.

Jack glissa ses larges mains vers le creux de ses reins, tandis que la jeune femme se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de perdre totalement le contrôle de ses actes.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux battus comme des fou pour empêcher cela, mais la notion de bien et de mal semblait peu à peu disparaître sous la fièvre de leurs étreintes. Jack, sous ses baisés, redessinait la silhouette de la jeune femme, qui étouffait sous le plaisir qui la consumait. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais autant espérait que le temps s'arrête. Plus rien ne comptait à présent, à part lui et ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

Alors seulement, les deux amants s'offrirent l'un à l'autre.

→ A SUIVRE


	12. Burning

**Hey ! Voici l'ultime chapitre ! Je remercie tout les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire, en espérant qu'il me laisse une review pour me dire ce qu'ils ont ressenti à la fin de la lecture. A bientôt**

Au dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber de façon violente et régulière, mais pour la première fois, les deux amants ne s'intéressaient plus aux barrières qui pouvaient les séparer. Il était un meurtrier, elle était une victime, elle était mariée, lui ne l'était plus... Mais ils étaient ensemble, et à cet instant rien d'autre ne semblait les importer.

Sam posa sa tête contre le torse du militaire, profitant de chaque moment de tranquillité dont elle disposait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne lui avait encore rien demandé, pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _Murmura-t-elle enfin, redressant son visage pour croiser ses yeux chocolat.

_- T'embrasser ?… T'observer ? Je sais pas… Tu peux être plus précise ?_

_- Lorsque j'aurais remis la bombe à Maybourne._

_- Aucune idée… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

Samantha attendit un instant, ne sachant pas si elle avait la force de poser la question. Si il refusait, elle ne pourrait pas luter.

Jack passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à continuer. La jeune femme s'assit alors sur le canapé et enfila ses sous-vêtement, sous le regard désireux de Jack.

_- Si je te demandais de partir avec moi, tu le ferais _? Demanda-t-elle sans osait croiser son regard.

Jack réprima un sourire, avant d'attraper les bras de Sam, l'empêchant ainsi de se rhabiller. Il la contraint alors à se tourner vers lui et approcha son visage de ses lèvres, avant de déposer un baisé sur les siennes.

_- Je te suivrais partout si j'en avais le pouvoir_, déclara-t-il ensuite d'un ton charmeur.

Sam sentit son corps entier se réchauffer à ses mots. Maintenant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un plan, d'un plan assez astucieux pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper avec lui, recommencer sa vie… Etre enfin heureuse.

La réponse lui apparut bientôt, sans qu'elle eut besoin de réfléchir.

_- Mais le pouvoir c'est la bombe Jack. C'est tout ce dont Maybourne a besoin, c'est pour ça que tu m'as kidnappé, pour ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Si il veut cette bombe, il devra nous laisser partir._

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sam…_

_- Pourquoi ?… Ça peut bien l'être pour une fois tu ne crois pas ? Tu as le soutient de tes hommes, il faut juste parvenir à négocier._

_- C'est complètement absurde, tu ne l'as même pas terminé._

_- Laisse moi dix minutes et ça sera fait._

_- Et pour Joe ?_

Sam se figea, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette question. En faite, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé nu l'un contre l'autre. Et même si cela semblait égoïste, elle ne voulait plus avoir à le faire.

_- Je crois qu'il a cessé d'exister à l'instant où je t'ai rencontré._

_- Il t'aime, et il est surement un bien meilleur type que je ne le serais jamais._

_- … Un homme ayant commis des monstruosités n'est pas forcément un monstre Jack, c'est ce que j'ai appris avec toi. _

_- J'ai tué des gens Sam… Tu mérites mieux._

_- Je suis en train de créer une arme ! A ton avis, à quoi va-t-elle servir ?_

_- Tu le fais pour sauver ta vie et celle de tes proches, il y a une différence. Si tu savais le nombre de personnes que j'ai torturé, assassiné, seulement parce que j'en ai reçut l'ordre…_

_- C'était ton devoir. Si tu avais désobéi tu te serais fait tué toi aussi… Mais tu es le seul à tenir tête aux Black OPS, c'est pour cette raison que Maybourne te déteste autant… Laisse moi t'aider, tu mérites mieux que ça Jack._

Le militaire baissa la tête, touchait par les paroles que lui soufflaient la jeune femme. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça ! La façon dont-elle le regardait lui redonné espoir en la vie, bien qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de le mériter. Il avait fait tant d'erreurs depuis la mort de son fils qu'il n'était plus habitué au bonheur. Pourtant, c'était ce bonheur qu'elle voulait lui offrir, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Jack baissa la tête, ne sachant toujours pas si il voulait être sauvé. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, s'était de la mettre en danger. Pourtant, le seul moyen de garantir sa sécurité était de s'effacer, ce qui la détruirait encore plus...

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? _Interrogea-t-il alors.

_- Premièrement, laisses moi me lever. Je vais prendre une douche avant de me mettre au travail…_

La scientifique l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'emparer de ses affaires et de se lever. Elle n'avait sans doute plus beaucoup de temps, elle devait donc se dépêcher.

Elle se hâta vers l'escalier puis pénétra dans la salle de bain, normalement réservée aux membres des Black OPS. Elle ouvrit ensuite le jet d'eau et se glissa sous l'eau chaude avec un sentiment d'apaisement. Bientôt toute cette histoire serait terminé, elle en était persuadée.

Elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, rêvant de la vie qu'elle pourrait bientôt avoir... Pour ça, elle devrait inévitablement faire souffrir un homme qui l'aimait, mais qui s'en remettrait sans doute avec le temps.

Sans prévenir, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

Sam afficha un sourire, tandis que la silhouette de Jack se dessinait sur les vitres embuaient. Elle ouvrit alors les portes de la douche mais sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle aperçut le portable de Maybourne au creux de sa mains. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Priant pour qu'il n'ai pas encore sonné, elle abandonna la chaleur du liquide et s'enroula dans une serviette sèche avant de fixer Jack avec inquiétude.

_- Tu peux m'expliquer ? _Demanda-t-il alors.

_- Maybourne me l'a confié. Il voulait m'envoyer des instructions._

_- Tu comptais m'en parler ?_

_- Evidemment. J'ai seulement oublié… Comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?_

_- Je voulais te donner des draps propre pour ce soir..., il était en dessous du matelas._

_- J'ai manqué un appel ?_

_- Nan rassure toi… Mais tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce qui se passe ?_

_- Laisse moi deux minutes pour m'habiller et je t'explique tout ce que je sais._

_- Très bien… Je t'attend en haut._

Jack quitta la pièce, la laissant à nouveau seule.

Samantha ne perdit pas de temps et se glissa à nouveau sous l'eau chaude avant de se passer du gel douche sur le corps et du shampoing dans les cheveux. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle se sentit à nouveau propre qu'elle enfila ses vêtements et monta les marches des escaliers deux par deux.

Jack était assis près de la cheminée, apparemment plongé dans ses réflexions… ce qui se confirma lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas entendu son retour dans la pièce.

_- Maybourne m'a confié ce portable lorsque j'ai fait sa connaissance. Il voulait que je garde son existence secrète en attendant ses ordres… Seulement il ne m'a toujours pas contacté._

_- Ça n'a aucun sens, que cherche-t-il en me le cachant ?_

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais de toute façon, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je vais finir cette bombe et on pourra s'en aller, toi et moi._

_- Il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous échappent… _murmura Jack, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Sam déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, bien déterminée à finir son travail.

Elle s'installa alors à son bureau avant de prendre en main la dernière pièce du puzzle, celle qui permettrait à l'appareil de fonctionner. Elle était pourtant minuscule et presque impraticable. Une seule mauvaise manipulation et tout explosait. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de la placer du bon sens.

- _Une chance sur deux, _chuchota-t-elle alors, en pleine réflexion.

Logiquement, les symboles gravaient sur l'objet devait être tournés vers le bas, mais comment en être sûr ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un piège, d'un moyen pour Maybourne de tester sa bombe tout en se débarrassant d'un élément gênant ?

Pourquoi alors lui aurait-il fournit ce mobile ? Pour la tromper ? Nan, il n'était pas aussi intelligent.

Sam, enfin décidée, retint son souffle avant de déposer le dernier composant de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, prête à entendre le bruit d'une explosion retentir, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle rouvrit alors les paupières, avant de souffler toute l'air qu'elle avait pu retenir dans ses poumons pendant ces quelques secondes qui lui avaient paru interminables. D'après ce qu'affichait l'objet, elle avait réussit.

- _Tout va bien ? _Demanda Jack en apparaissant à travers l'embrasure de la porte ?

_- Beaucoup mieux maintenant._

La jeune femme quitta le siège dans lequel elle avait accompli un petit miracle et se réfugia dans les bras de Jack. Celui-ci déposa sa tête au creux de son cou, avant de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi désirée, aussi aimé. Et si les événements n'étaient pas si alarmant, elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter ses bras.

_- Tu veux avaler quelque chose ?_

_- Je meurs de faim, _avoua-t-elle alors, avant de se laisser entrainait vers la cuisine.

Samantha s'installa à table, tandis que Jack sortait deux bières, quelques œufs et une boite de champignon du réfrigérateur. Il s'occupait à présent de dégorger ces derniers et de mettre une poêle sur le feu lorsque Sam fronça les sourcils.

_- Depuis quand la bière fait-elle partie de la recette ?_

_- Une éternité, _répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Il lui tendit alors la seconde bouteille, qu'elle accepta avec remerciement, avant de vider le tiers de la première dans la casserole. Une forte odeur se dégagea de la mixture, provoquant un rire discret de la part de la jeune femme. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers le cuisinier avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, avant de couper le gaz sous le feu.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de lui faire face et de déposer ses mains sur son visage.

- _Le repas peu attendre encore un peu._

Il attira le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien et glissa ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à trouver l'extrémité de son T-shirt. Il remonta doucement celui-ci tout en capturant ses lèvres dans un baisé passionné. Sam allait lui faciliter la tâche en ôtant elle-même le tissu qui la recouvrait, mais se figea soudainement, arrêter par le bruit sourd qui venait de résonner dans la pièce.

Jack s'immobilisa à son tour, sachant d'où il provenait. En effet, l'écran du téléphone avait quitté son mode veille et bougeait lentement sur la table, au rythme des vibrations.

La peur s'empara du couple, alors qu'ils prenaient ses distances l'un de l'autre.

Tout se jouait maintenant.

Sam s'avança vers la table avec appréhension, avant d'empoigner le portable de sa main droite et de rechercher dans le regard de Jack une aide quelconque.

_- Laisse le sonner, il va te rappeler, _lui conseilla-t-il avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

Sam acquiesça, docile, en essayant d'oublier le tremblement qui parcourait ses mains. Malgré tout le temps qu'Harry lui avait donné, elle ne s'était pas interrogé une seule fois sur la réaction à adopter face à cet appel. Jack était donc son seul espoir de réussir à se calmer. Il recula d'un pas, avant poser ses doigts sous son menton et de la forcer à le regarder.

_- Ecoute moi bien d'accord ?… Au moment où il rappellera, tu enclencheras l'ampli et tu attendras de voir ce qu'il veut de toi. N'essaye pas de négocier ma liberté comprit ?_

_- Jack je…_

_- Comprit ?_

_- Oui._

_- Très bien… Essaye d'avoir l'air calme surtout._

Il lui déposa un doux baisé sur le front avant de lui lancer un regard réconfortant. Le portable se mit alors à sonner à nouveau, encourageant Sam à reprendre ses esprits. Elle attendit un instant avant de porter l'appareil à ses oreille et d'activer les haut-parleurs.

_- Vous êtes seul ? _Demanda alors la voix de Maybourne à son oreille.

_- Pensez-vous que je vous répondrez si ce n'étais pas le cas ? _Répliqua Sam avec une voix haineuse.

_- Parfait… Et la bombe ?_

_- Elle est prête._

_- Excellent, je dois dire que vous vous êtes montrez à la hauteur de mes espérances professeur._

_- Trêve de bavardage… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?_

_- On dirais que vous êtes pressée de retrouver ce cher ambassadeur._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? _Répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du combiné, pendant lequel Samantha s'imagina le sourire reptilien que devait affichait le bureaucrate désormais. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

_- Une voiture vous attend à deux kilomètre au nord de la base. Vous aurait trente minutes pour vous y rendre avant que la bombe que vous aurait préalablement réglait n'explose. Si vous êtes la seule à survivre à cette explosion, considérez que votre travail est réussit… Vous retrouverez alors votre père et votre mari pour le petit déjeuner demain matin. Sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne subissent le même sort que vous… D'ici là, j'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de sortir. Terminé._

Son sang se glaça soudainement lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Maybourne attendait d'elle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, alors que tout prenait un sens dans sa tête. S'il lui avait demandé de construire cette bombe, c'était pour se débarrasser de Jack. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle pendant que tout le reste de l'équipe s'éloignait le la base. La deuxième mission n'avait été qu'alors un moyen d'obliger ses hommes à quitter les lieux, sans qu'ils ne découvrent qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur chef. Si elle s'était fait kidnapper, c'était pour discréditer Maybourne, qui pouvait lui mettre toute la responsabilité sur le dos. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il testait sa nouvelle arme et éliminait le seul homme capable de se mettre sur son passage, le seul homme qu'elle aimerait jamais.

Jack la força à se redresser, avant de la secouer pour la ramener à la réalité. Son regard semblait s'être éteint, de la même manière que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Il n'y avait plus cette petite flamme dans ses yeux qui représentait l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait donc comprit lui aussi.

Le cœur de Sam se resserra violemment, avant qu'un cris ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle ne parvenait même plus a pleuré, comme si son corps entier ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Elle sentait un trou béant lui déchirer la poitrine. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Elle voulait juste mourir ! Que ça se finisse...

_- Sam, il faut que tu t'en ailles, _s'efforça de la convaincre Jack alors qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu l'usage de ses tympans.

_- Je vais trouver un solution,… il y a toujours une solution, _murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

_- Tu l'as entendu, il n'y a rien à faire. Tu dois partir maintenant._

_- Nan, je reste avec toi._

_- Pense à Josef, à ton père… Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça._

_- Il survivrons Jack, pas moi… pas si tu meurs._

_- C'est ce que tu penses maintenant, mais je t'assures que tu te trompes. Tu vas t'en vouloir un certain temps mais ce sentiment va peu à peu disparaître, je te le promet._

_- J'ai construit cette bombe, si elle explose aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'aurais tué._

_- J'était mort bien avant que tu n'apparaisses dans ma vie… C'est moi qui me suis tué au fil des années, tu n'es pas responsable._

_- Jack je…_

_- Sam ! Je t'en pris écoute moi ! Tu dois survivre à ça pour moi, d'accord ? Tu vas programmer cette bombe et courir le plus vite possible pour te sortir de là… Je ne veux pas que tu te retournes, tu dois seulement courir. Fais ça pour moi Sam._

_- Je n'y arriverais pas._

- _J'ai confiance en toi_…

La jeune femme resta un instant figé, avant de finalement quitter la pièce et de ramener l'engin sur la table. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait la force de marcher, ni de l'écouter, mais le seul fait qu'il lui en donne l'ordre lui suffisait à obéir. Elle régla alors la bombe sur trente minutes avant de l'armer.

Sa circulation semblait ralentir peu à peu, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle aurait tout donné pour rester avec lui, partageait ses dernières minutes avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais il voulait qu'elle vive, et elle voulait le faire pour lui.

Jack prit alors une corde dans un des tiroirs et s'installa sur une chaise avant de fixer la jeune femme.

- _Approche._

Celle-ci s'exécuta avant d'attraper le lien que Jack lui tendait.

_- Attache-moi._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je veux être sûr que je n'essayerai pas de te rattraper._

La scientifique hésita un instant, déchirait entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais pour finir, elle l'écouta à nouveau, et serra les liens aussi fort qu'elle pu autour de la chaise et du militaire. Sa gorge se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle tirait, comme si elle se trouvait à ses côtés, entre la corde et le dossier.

Quand elle eu terminait, elle se prépara à partir immédiatement, ayant le sentiment que si elle attendait une seconde de plus, elle n'aurait plus la force de fuir. Mais Jack lui attrapa le poignet, avant de l'attirer doucement vers lui.

- _Une dernière chose, _sembla-t-il demander.

La jeune femme, sachant exactement à quoi il faisait allusion, franchit le dernier pas qui les séparer et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du militaire. Pendant un moment, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser, avant que, finalement, la douleur ne s'apaise sous la douceur de ses caresses. Jamais un baisé ne lui avait semblé si agréable et si déchirant à la fois. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, alors qu'ils partageaient leur dernier baisé.

Une dernière fois, les yeux de Sam rencontrèrent celui de son agresseur avant que sans prévenir, elle ne tourne les talons.

Elle quitta alors la pièce sans autres distinctions, tandis que son cœur lui criait de rester. Elle n'avait plus qu'une certitude désormais : Toute sa vie elle regretterais ne jamais avoir prononcé ses trois mots qui lui déchirais les entrailles, mais qu'elle n'aurait pu dire sans se laisser mourir avec lui.

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur :: **_J'écrirais surement une suite à cette histoire, à vous de me dire si c'est une bonne idée. J'attend vos impression avec la plus grande impatience. _Nikita


End file.
